Let's Watch the Movies!
by changeofheart505
Summary: The Big Four and company are gathered by Kura(me) and Estrella(chibiasterphoenix456) to watch each others movies. While doing so, their friends and family learn more about the four children they thought they truly knew. Slight Hiccstrid, FlynnxRapunzel.
1. Chapter 1

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Kura: Hey Estrella? **

**Estrella: Yes?**

** Kura: Why the sudden urge to write this? **

**Estrella: I figured the Big Four could view each other's movies. Why? **

**Kura: No reason. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Gathering the Casts Hiccup sighed. He was just about to leave Berk. He was just one big dissapointment anyways. He was just about to enter the forest when he, Toothless, the other dragons and Vikings got swallowed by a purple-black vortex.

* * *

Rapunzel smiled as she and her parents, her real family, embraced. The Queen held a hand out to Eugene, who was going to take it when they, a now revived Mother Gothel, the Guards, Max, Pascal, the thugs from the Snuggly Duckling and the Stabbington twins got sucked by a purple-black vortex.

* * *

Merida was riding on Angus, her bear-cub brothers behind her, on their way to save their mother. But they were swallowed by a purple-black vortex, same with their parents, the maids, guards and visiting clans.

* * *

Jack had just gotten his first believer. Jamie was ecstatic. Jack Frost was real! REAL! Their excitement ddidn't last long as. They, the other Burgess kids, Guardians, Pitch, his nightmares, Jackson, Emma and Mrs. Overland and a few other children were swallowed by a purple-black vortex.

"YES! I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!" A female voice yelled. Everyone looked around, and at each other, in confusion.

"I knew it would! Would you doubt me Ella?"

"Nope."

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" A large rabbit snapped.

"BUNNY!" A feathered woman with wings scolded.

Two girls stepped out, one had red and green hair in a pony tail. She was wearing sweats and a hoodie about two sizes too big. She was hugging a winged piglet. Her blue eyes were tinted with purple and held a childish glow to them despite her age, which was in her late teens. The other girl had soft, loose, silver hair. She wore a kimono with a single sleeve. She held a kitten in her arms. The cat swiped at the piglet, making both girls giggle. The silver haired girl had pale blue eyes that held the same childish glow as her friend's.

"Welcome!" She said, "I am Estrella Ongaku, this is Sakura Yami, she goes by Kura though, and we have brought forth the Big Four!"

Kura nodded, "The Big Four consists of four individuals. Two boys. Two girls. They all had their own dreams. A dream to journey beyond home. A dream to be who she was. A dream to be seen. A dream to make a change. They are the seasons. One literally. They are Autumn, Spring, Summer and Winter. These are four individuals who made a change for the better. And they are in this room." Snotlout puffed out his chest. He thought he was one of the four. So did a few other males. "And each has their own movie, which is, to those who don't know, a group of moving pictures that tells a story. The Big Four are..." A golden light fell on Rapunzel, "Rapunzel Corona." A red light fell on Merida. "Merida Dun Broch." A blue light fell on Jack and Jackson. "Jackson "Jack" Overland Frost." And finally, a green light landed on... "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Silence filled the room.

**Kura: Review! Hope you like the story Estrella and I are writing together! **

**Estrella: First movie to be viewed will be determined in the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Kura: So the idea for this is that we are going to start with HTTYD and end with ROTG.**

**Estrella: Tangled will be viewed before Brave because it came out before Brave. **

Chapter 2: HTTYD part 1

"USELESS?!" Snotlout asked. Estrella snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, HICCUP. Now." Kura smiled as she snapped her fingers. "Sit down and shut up. We're watching the first movie."

Everyone but Estrella stared at her in shock.

"What? I'm 16!"

"Okay," Astrid said slowly, "you said "Big Four" so why are they," she pointed to Jack and Jackson, "both under that light? Shouldn't it be "Big Five"?"

Kura's eyes twitched, "NO!"

Everyone but Estrella jumped back.

Estrella turned to them, "The Big Five was created when Disney's Frozen characters were added, as much as Kura wants to see that movie, she's pretty loyal to the original Big Four," she shrugged, "doesn't mean she hates the Big Five or Super Six, don't ask, she just loves the Big Four more."

Kura sighed, "Jack, Jackson, come here!"

Jack and Jackson walked over. Kura pulled them together and made them stand side by side, "Tell me, how many differences do you see?"

"Hair, eye and skin color." Rapunzel said.

"That's three. There's also age and clothing. Other than those five, there really is no difference. They are, the same person. Sometimes Jackson is used, sometimes Jack, sometimes people combined them, sometimes they start with Jackson and end with Jack, etc. etc. etc."

Jack and Jackson stared at each other, shrugged and sat down.

"Now, like I said, sit down and shut up as the movie loads." Kura smiled brightly.

Everyone rolled their eyes, despite the tension towards each other.

But could you blame them?

One, their enemies were with them.

And two, they were with complete strangers!

Estrella coughed, getting everyone's attention, "The first movie we are viewing is called How To Train Your Dragon. Enjoy." She and Kura left, "We'll be viewing somewhere else. Hold all questions to end of the movie, or else..."

Everyone gulped and nodded.

The room got dark and the movie began.

**Hiccup (v.o.)  
This, is Berk.**

Everyone jumped and stared at Hiccup. He shrugged and gestured to the movie. Relunctantly, everyone turned back to the featured presentation.

**Hiccup (v.o. CONT'D)  
It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. **

"Your home sounds depressing..." Jack said. Several people nodded in agreement while the Vikings stared at Hiccup. Berk wasn't that bad...

was it?

**Hiccup (v.o. CONT'D)  
My village. In a word; sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations but every single building is new.**

"Ah, no duh Useless!" Snotlout retorted. Hiccup sunk into his seat.

"SNOTLOUT!" Estrella snapped, her voice echoing through the room, she appeared next to him, making him and several others jump.

"HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!"

Estrella giggled, "I'm an elemental. Now, behave, or else..." Her tone held a warning threat to it.

**Hiccup (v.o. CONT'D)  
We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...**

**_A door slams as a Monstrous Nightmare breathes fire. It hits a door, causing a ball of fire to appear behind it. There's a gangly Viking teenager on the door. _**

**Hiccup  
Dragons.**

"Look! It's you!" Rapunzel beamed at Hiccup, who smiled back.

******Hiccup (v.o.)**  
Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings.

"What does that mean?" Astrid asked. Hiccup didn't answer.

**Hiccup (v.o. CONT'D)  
We have stubbornness issues.**

"Oh," Gobber snorted, "like you don't?"

Hiccup shrugged, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

******Hiccup (v.o. CONT'D.)****  
My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that.  
**

"There are worser names than Hiccup?" Jack asked.

"Tell us some!" Merida asked.

"You might learn in a few..." Hiccup told them both. The duo pouted and sat down.

******Viking**  
(fierce) Arggghhhhh!  
(cheery, insane) Mornin'!

_**The viking continued on his way. Hiccup made his way through the crowd, his gangly figure helping him weave in and between passing Vikings.**_

******Hoark**  
What are you doing here!?

**Burnthair**  
**Get inside!**

**Phlegma the Fierce**  
**Get back inside!**

**Stoick**  
**Hiccup!?  
(accusingly to the crowd)What is he doing out again?!  
(to Hiccup) What are you doing out?! Get inside!**

**Hiccup (v.o. in awe)**  
**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby he popped a Dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? **

**_Stoick could be seen throwing a wooden cart at a dragon he had spotted in the sky._**

**Yes I do.**

Stoick was proud his son believed he could do that, even if it was only a rumor.

**Stoick**  
**What have we got?**

**Viking #1**  
**Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare.**

**Stoick**  
**Any Night Furies?**

**Viking #1**  
**None so far.**

**Stoick (relieved)**  
**Good.**

**Viking**  
**Hoist the torches!**

_**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the **_**_night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types. _****_Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open _****_building with a tall chimney. He crosses behind a counter where a man with a peg leg and a prostethic arm sat._**

**Gobber**  
**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. I thought you'd been carried off.**

_**Hiccup puts on a leather weapon and begins to put away Gobber's appendages.**_

**Hiccup**  
**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this.**

_**He started to strike a bodybuilder pose.**_

**Gobber**  
**Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?**

"Thanks for that Gobber." Hiccup said sarcastically.

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well... littler.**

"Ye were littler?!" Fergus asked in shock. Hiccup nodded.

**Village. EXT.**

**Stoick**  
**We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses.**

**Viking**  
**FIRE!**

**_In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza - _****_five teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, _****_they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among _****_them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. _****_Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her._**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout. The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and...**

**(dreamy) Astrid.**

"HICCUP AND ASTRID SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE! THEN COMES MARRIAGE! THEN COMES HICCUP WITH THE BABY CARRIAGE!" The Burgess kids, and Jack, chanted. Hiccup glared at them.

**_A slow-motion explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a _****_sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and _****_heroic._**

Kura spoke up, "Ya know, if they had fallen, it would have been soooooo much funnier... OOH! LIGHTBULB! IDEA!"

She rewinded the last scene and hit play. The Viking teens walk in the same way, but as the explosion happens behind them, they each trip in slow-motion.

Kura and Estrella could be heard laughing as the five viking teens blushed madly. Hiccup snorted as it replayed over and over and over. Slowly everyone but the rest of the Vikings was laughing.

"Okay, back to the movie." Kura giggled.

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**Their job is so much cooler.**

_**Hiccup made a move to join them but was stopped by Gobber.**_  
**Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I need to make my mark.**

**Gobber**  
**Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places.**

The Vikings snorted. He got that right, it's why Hiccup was Useless.

**Hiccup**  
**Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date.**

**Gobber**  
**You can't lift a hammer. You can't swing an axe...**

_**He held up a bola (iron balls connected by a rope).**_  
**...you can't even throw one of these.**

_**A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it **_**_at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending _****_it into a heavy crash._**

**Hiccup**  
**Okay fine, but...**

_**He brings up one of his many contraptions.**_

**...this will throw it for me.**

**_Hiccup opens the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up, _****_equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola, _****_narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the _****_counter._**

**Viking**  
**Arggh!**

"That'll be great for throwing snowballs..." Jack smiled. Bunny's eyes widened, "DON'T LET 'IM HAVE IT!"

**Gobber**  
**See, now this right here is what I'm talking about.**

**Hiccup**  
**Mild calibration issue-**

**Gobber**  
**Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all...**

_**He gestures towards all of Hiccup.**_

**...this.**

**Hiccup (astonished)**  
**But you just pointed to all of me!**

**Gobber**  
**Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you.**

**Hiccup (threatining)**  
**Ohhhh...**

**Gobber (mockingly)**  
**Ohhhhh, yes.**

**Hiccup**  
**You, sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Vikingness contained. **

_**He gestures to himself before pointing to Gobber and getting in the older Viking's face.**_

**There will be consequences!**

**Gobber**  
**I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now.**

**_He tossed Hiccup said sword._ **

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**One day I'll get out there. Because killing a Dragon is everything around here.**

**_Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly _****_vacant house._**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. **

_**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and **_**_walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. _****_Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of _****_fish and fly off like loaded pelicans_**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get me a girlfriend.**

_**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, **_**_breathing gas into a chimney._**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**A Zippelback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status.**

_**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! **_**_The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping _****_together to reveal a single body. _****_It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower_****_._**

**Catapult Operator**  
**They found the sheep!**

**Stoick**  
**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!**

**Catapult Operator**  
**Fire! **

_**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders... **_**_Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of _****_the catapult with sticky fire_**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire. **

_**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a **_**_leering, toothy grin._**

**Stoick**  
**Reload! I'll take care of this.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**But the ultimate prize is the Dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-**

**Viking**  
**Night Fury! Get down!**

**Stoick**  
**JUMP!**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and...**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first.**

**Gobber**  
**Man the fort, Hiccup, they need me out there!  
(warningly) ****Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean.**

_**He ran out and once he did, a smirk crept onto Hiccup's face. A few **_

**Viking #6 (o.s.)**  
**Hiccup, where are you going!**

**Viking #7**  
**Come back here!**

**Hiccup**  
**I know. Be right back!**

**_On the plain below  
_****_The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close _****_in, ready to spring upon them. _****_Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The _****_surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. _****_A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, _****_clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing its jaws _****_shut._**

**Stoick**  
**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them.**

**_On the plain above  
_****_Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and _****_drops the handles to the ground. He cranks several levers, _****_unfolding and then cocking the bowed arms of his contraption. _****_He drops a bola onto a chamber and then pivots the weapon on _****_a gimbal head toward the dark sky. _****_He listens, with his eye pressed to the scope, hand poised on _****_the trigger. He hears the Night Fury approaching... and turns _****_his aim to the defense tower. It closes in for the final _****_strike, completely camouflaged in the night._**

**Hiccup**  
**Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at.**

**_KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the _****_dragon for a split second. Hiccup pulls the trigger. _****_KERTHUNK! The flexed arms SNAP forward, springing the weapon _****_off the ground. The bola disappears into the sky, followed by _****_a whack and a screech._**

**Oh I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?**

**_Hiccup's victory is short-lived. A Monstrous Nightmare _****_appears, slithering up over the lip of the cliff._**

**Except for you.**

**_On Stoick, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a _****_familiar holler and looks up to see... _****_Hiccup running through the plaza, screaming, with the _****_nightmare fast on his heels. _****_Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off._**

**Stoick**  
**DO NOT let them escape!**

**_In the plaza  
_****_Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges a near fatal blast. The _****_Nightmare's sticky, Napalm-like fire splashes up onto _****_buildings, setting them alight. _****_Hiccup ducks behind the last standing brazier - the only _****_shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all _****_around him. Hiccup peers around the smoldering post. No sign _****_of the Nightmare. _****_He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. _****_It takes a deep breath. Hiccup is finished. _****_Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare _****_to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their _****_earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only _****_coughs up smoke._**

**You're all out.**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know...**

**_The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron _****_basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it _****_goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the _****_netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape... with several _****_sheep in tow. _**_**Hiccup looks up at the angered face of Stoick the Vast**_

**Hiccup  
Sorry, dad.**

"HE'S YER FATHER?!" Merida asked in shock.

"MERIDA!" Elinor snapped.

**Hiccup (sheepishly)**  
**Okay, but I hit a Night Fury.**

_**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the back scruff of his collar and **_**_hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment._**

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**It's not like the last few times, Dad. I mean I really actually hit it. You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-**

**Stoick**  
**-STOP! Just... stop.**

_**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring**_

**_expectantly._**

**Stoick (cont.)**  
**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!**

******_Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him._**

**Hiccup**  
**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?**

**__****A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

**Stoick**  
**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! Why can't you follow the simplest orders?**

**Hiccup**  
**I can't stop myself. I see a Dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad.**

**Stoick**  
**You are many things, Hiccup. But a Dragon-killer is not one of them.**

**__****Sting. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**Stoick (cont.)**  
**Get back to the house.  
(to Gobber) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up.**

_**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction. **_**_Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the _****_teen fire brigade as they snicker_**

**Tuffnut**  
**Quite the performance.**

**Snotlout**  
**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!**

**Hiccup**  
**Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so...**

_**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large **_**_house, standing prominently on the hill above the others. _**_**Hiccup enters the forge and looks at Gobber**_

**Hiccup **  
**I really did hit one.**

**Gobber**  
**Sure, Hiccup.**

**Hiccup**  
**He never listens.**

**Gobber**  
**Well, it runs in the family.**

**Hiccup**  
**And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich.**  
***_impersonating scottish father_* Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!**

Jack and Jackson couldn't help themselves. They cracked up and had to lean on each other as they laughed. Tooth and Mrs. Overland scowled at their behavior.

Stoick frowned as well.

Why?

Well...

1) He sounded NOTHING like that.

2) It wasn't funny (coughyesitwascough).

and

3) He was a GREAT father!

**Gobber**  
**Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**Hiccup**  
**Thank you for summing that up.**

**Gobber**  
**Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not.**

******_Hiccup sighs heavily._**

**Hiccup**  
**I just want to be one of you guys.**

The movie paused.

"HEY!" Several people cried out as two girl who looked like slightly older versions of Kura and Estrella appeared.

"I told ya they'd be here." The one that looked like Kura said. The one that looked like Estrella rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah yeah..."

"Who are ye?" Stoick asked.

"Yami no Sakura," the Kura-look-alike said.

"Tsu Ongaku."

"We're Kura's and Estrella's darker halves. Same spirit, different looks, attitudes, ages and mentality."

The duo sat down by the dragons, much to shock of the Vikings, and the joy of Hiccup.

They waited as the movie continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Kura: Hiccup snaps! **

**Estrella: *giggles* Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3: HTTYD part 2

**_Entering the inside of one of the many buildings, we see Stoick and the rest of the adult Vikings._**

**Stoick**  
**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the Dragons will leave. They'll find another home! ****One more search. Before the ice sets in.**

**Viking#1**  
**Those ships never come back.**

**Stoick (matter-of-factly)**  
**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now who's with me?**

_**He lifted up a fist and was met by awkward silence.**_

"COWARDS!" Kura yelled.

**Viking#2**  
**Today's not good for me.**

**Viking#3  
****I've gotta do my axe returns.**

**Stoick**  
**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup. **

_**Immedaitly, all the Vikings raised their arms. They'd do ANYTHING to get out of watching the Useless runt.**_

"Geez, I never knew you HATED me so much..." Hiccup grumbled.

Stoick looked at Hiccup in shock, he thought they hated him?

"You wanna sit with us?" Sakura asked, sitting with her back leaning on a dragon none of the Vikings had ever seen before, "Inferno will only attack if I tell him or if he senses you're a threat. It's the reason why Snotlout's on fire."

"No I'm-" Snotlout sniffed the air and jumped when he saw his rear on fire.

Everyone laughed at his expence as Sakura patted Inferno on his side.

**Phlegma the Fierce**  
**To the ships!**

**Spitelout**  
**I'm with you Stoick!**

**Stoick (dry)**  
**That's more like it.**

**Gobber**  
**I'll pack my undies.**

"What's with you and undies?" Hiccup asked. Gobber shrugged.

**Stoick**  
**No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits.**

**Gobber**  
**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?**

"A lot..." a few of the other Vikings grumbled.

"Pfft..." Hiccup scoffed, "and like you'd survive without me? Yeah, good luck trying to find someone else to help at the forge when Gobber isn't around."

The rest of the Vikings snorted. How hard could it be?

"Yeah, good luck lifting all those swords, and axes, and bolas, and shields, and daggers, and hammers, and not to mention all those appendages. Those hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds and hundreds of appendages."

Now they all blanched.

"I DON'T HAVE THAT MANY!" Gobber snapped.

"I beg to differ."

**Stoick  
****What am I going to do with him Gobber?**

**Gobber**  
**Put him in training with the others.**

**Stoick**  
**No, I'm serious.**

**Gobber**  
**So am I.**

**Stoick**  
**He'd be killed before you let the first Dragon out of its cage.**

**Gobber**  
**Oh, you don't know that.**

**Stoick**  
**I do know that, actually.**

**Gobber**  
**No, you don't.**

**Stoick**  
**No, actually I do.**

**Gobber**  
**No you don't!**

**Stoick**  
**Listen! You know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen. ****Has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!**

"THAT WASN'T MY FAULT! I WAS FIVE, AND GOBBER TOLD ME THEY WERE REAL!" Hiccup defended himself.

"They do exist," Kura muttered.

"And they steal your socks..." Estrella added in.

"But only the left ones," Sakura piped in.

"What's with that?" Tsu wondered.

Gobber stared at them.

**Gobber**  
**Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?**

Now everyone stared at the foursome.

**Stoick**  
**When I was a boy...**

**Gobber (grumbling)**  
**Oh here we go.**

**Stoick**  
**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?**

"You became an idiot." Tsu said blandly, ignoring the cold glares the Vikings were giving her and paying more attention to the amused look on Hiccup's face.

"Nah...I bet he cracked his skull!" Kura piped up.

"Brain damage," Sakura said, "look at how he turned out..."

The foursome looked at Stoick as if he were a loonatic rather than a Chief.

**Gobber**  
**You got a headache.**

**Stoick**  
**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking could do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy.**

**Gobber**  
**You can't stop him, Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now.**

_**We go to an open book. A man is drawn on it with several "Xs" on it. We see Hiccup frown before taking his charcoal and scribbling all over the book, snapping it close and putting it in his vest.**_

**Hiccup**  
**Uggh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an entire Dragon!**

_**Hiccup slapped a nearby branch and it smacked him in the face in retaliation. Hiccup feels the sting of the whiplash for a moment before noting the fallen body of a Night Fury.**_

**(shock) Oh wow. I did it. I did it. This fixes everything.  
(elated) Yes!**

_**Hiccup planted his boot on the body in what appeared to be a victorious pose.**_

**I have brought down this mighty beast!**

"I should have never doubted you son!" Stoick and the rest of the Vikings began to congratulate Hiccup for his accomplishment.

"Uh..." Hiccup said, "it...I..I did what I knew was right..."

Stoick and the others were eager to hear this.

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Whoa!**

_**Hiccup stumbled back as the dragon stirred. He fumbled for a moment before grabbing his dagger and gripping it in his hands as he looked down at the fallen dragon.**_

**I'm going to kill you, Dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a Viking!**

**_Hiccup raises his dagger, closes his eyes, and then cracks one open. He stares into the green eye of the dragon. They stay that way for a while._**

**_Hiccpup sighs after a moment_**

**Hiccup (CON'T ashamed)  
I ****did this.**

**_He turns away to leave, but looks back, and groans as he goes to untie the Night Fury. Once he's free, the dragon pounces onto Hiccup and roars in his face before bounding off. _****_Hiccup whimpers, gets up to leave, but doesn't even get farther than two steps before collapses._**

"You let it go?!" Several Vikings snapped. Hiccup cringed.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" Phlegma yelled.

"I never thought you'd get lower than Useless." Astrid sneered.

"You're not my son." Stoick said harshly.

Silence.

"Great." Hiccup growled, "Why would I want to be one of you idiots anyways?! After all, I'm a mistake! A runt! USELESS!SO WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO BE YOUR SON ANYWAYS!"

Shocked silence.

"WAY TO GO HICCUP!" Kura cheered. Hiccup smiled and walked over to sit with Toothless.

**INT. Stoick's House**_**  
Hiccup enters to see... Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with his axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past, up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser, when...**_

**Stoick**  
**Hiccup.**

"Damn it..." Hiccup groaned, "I KNEW I should I have climbed through the window...

**Hiccup**  
**Dad. Uh... u****h... I have to talk to you, Dad.**

**Stoick**  
**I need to speak with you too, son.**

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to end well?" Jackson asked.

"Maybe because it didn't..." Hiccup grumbled.

**Hiccup and Stoick**  
**I've decided I don't want to fight Dragons. What? I think it's time you learn fight Dragons. What?**

"Huh?" Several people asked.

"Mm, Stoick said, "I think it's time you learn to fight dragons." and Hiccup said, "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." That help?" Estrella asked.

The others nodded slowly, wondering how she got that so fast.

**Stoick (cont.)**  
**You go first.**

**Hiccup**  
**No, you go first.**

**Stoick  
****Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning.**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh man, I should've gone first. Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of Dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-**

"I seriously should have gone first..." Hiccup grumbled, "or left sooner..."

"YOU WHAT?!"

**Stoick**  
**-You'll need this.**

_**He handed Hiccup an ax that weighed Hiccup down.**_

**Hiccup**  
**I don't want to fight Dragons.**

**Stoick**  
**Come on. Yes, you do.**

**Hiccup**  
**Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill Dragons.**

**Stoick**  
**But you will kill Dragons.**

**Hiccup**  
**No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't.**

**Stoick**  
**It's time Hiccup.**

**Hiccup**  
**Can you not hear me?!**

"I know the answer now. The bastard never listened. Hell, I bet my mom isn't even dead..."

Kura sent him a knowing smile.

"She's alive."

She nodded, "But you won't see her until you're much older. And have girls calling you Hotcup..."

Snotlout snorted and yelped when he felt something cold on his rear. He glared at Jack, "REALLY?!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack snapped.

"Nope," Estrella giggled, "I did! I said I was an elemental. As in, powers of the elements, fire, earth, water,etc. etc. etc. Now, sit down before I burn your ass."

"Ooh, Hikari, are you joining the dark side?" Tsu smirked and Estrella giggled again.

**Stoick**  
**This is serious son! ****When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us. No more of... this.**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GIVING UP MY GOOD LOOKS, GRAMMAR OR BRAINS! ANYTHING BUT MY BRAINS! I CAN'T RISK THE CHANCE OF ENDING UP LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO END UP BEING AN IDIOT!" Hiccup yelled, getting several of the others to laugh.

**Hiccup**  
**You just gestured to all of me.**

**Stoick**  
**Deal?**

**Hiccup**  
**This conversation is feeling very one-sided.**

**Stoick**  
**DEAL?!**

"How was that a deal if I had no say in it?!" Hiccup snapped.

"He's got a point," Merida said.

**Hiccup**  
**Deal.**

**Stoick**  
**Good. Train hard. I'll be back. Probably.**

**Hiccup**  
**And I'll be here. Maybe.**

"I should of just left then and there. But noooooooooooooooo, I had to prove myself to you while hiding my one and only best friend, and the only one to treat me like family." Hiccup growled.

"Hiccup?" Sakura spoke up.

He glared up at her, "What?!"

"One, that won't work, I'm darkness and can put Pitch to shame. And two, do you want to see your mother?"

**Kura: Review! So? Should I bring Val in and make her get off in the other Vikings faces for hurting Hiccup? Tell me in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Kura: So, I brought in Val and Older!Hiccup.**

**Estrella: ****Whether they both stay to watch all four movies or just HTTYD is up to you guys. **

**Sakura: Enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 4: HTTYD 3

Hiccup looked at Sakura in shock. "You...you can bring my mom in?"

She nodded, "I'm not HUMAN."

"What does that mean?" Gothel, who had been quiet, decided to speak up. Rapunzel and Eugene glared at her.

"Not going into it, it's long, sad and I just don't want to tell any of you." The others noted her eyes turned red for a moment before going back to blue, "be right back." Everyone turned to Kura for an explanation.

She sighed, "Basically she's a LOT older than she seems, she got trapped in darkness until she and I were, in a way, reunited, but before that she lost the love of her life."

Estrella tugged on Kura's arm, "Ya wanna bring Hotcup in?"

Kura giggled and nodded. Turning to Tsu, the duo pouted. Tsu groaned and took out her dagger. The others blanched, believing she was going to attack the pouting duo, when she turned and slashed the air, opening a vortex and walking through it as if it were a normal thing. Which it probably was.

"I'm back!" Sakura said, holding a woman by the arm. "Hiccup, meet Val. Val, you should remember-"

"Hiccup?" Val cut Sakura off.

"Mom?"

"OH HICCUP!"

Val and Hiccup ran to each other and smashed into a heart-warming hug.

Kura, Estrella, Tooth and Rapunzel "Aawed" at the touching reunion.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Everyone looked around. Who the heck was screaming, "OOMPH!"

Tsu smirked as she calmly flew next to her fallen companion.

"HEY!" A young man snapped, "WAS THAT REALLY NECCE...sary...uh...hi?"

It was Hiccup. Or as Estrella called him, 'Hotcup.' The Vikings jaws dropped.

THAT was HICCUP?!

Estrella giggled, "Hey Hotcup!"

"It's HICCUP..." Older Hiccup groaned, "why am I here?"

Kura waved off his concerns, "We're watching How to Train Your Dragon, a movie based off of when you and Toothless met. See, he's over there with Younger you!"

Older Hiccup and Hiccup stared at each other.

**Gobber**  
**Welcome to Dragon training!**

**__****The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**Astrid**  
**No turning back.**

**Tuffnut**  
**I hope I get some serious burns.**

**Ruffnut**  
**I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back.**

**Astrid**  
**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it.**

**Hiccup (o.s.)**  
**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it.**

**__****The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

Val looked shocked. She shot the other Vikings a glare, making them cringe at the fury in her eyes.

"Is there something wrong with my son being there?!" She snapped.

"NO!"

Val nodded, satisfied that the others were cowering from fear of her wrath.

**Tuffnut**  
**Oh great. Who let him in?**

**Gobber**  
**Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first Dragon in front of the entire village.**

**Snotlout**  
**Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or...?**

**__****The recruits LAUGH and chatter in the background.**

**Tuffnut**  
**Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?**

**__****Gobber throws a supportive arm around Hiccup and ushers him along.**

**Gobber**  
**Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead.**

**__****GOBBER stick him in line with the others and continues on toward five massive reinforced doors. Terrible ROARS and BELLOWS issue from within**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight.**

**__****Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**The Deadly Nadder.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen.**

**Gobber**  
**The Hideous Zippleback.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Plus eleven stealth times two.**

**Gobber**  
**The Monstrous Nightmare.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Firepower: fifteen.**

**Gobber**  
**The Terrible Terror.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Attack: eight; Venom: twelve.**

**Gobber**  
**CAN YOU STOP THAT?! And... the Gronckle.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Jaw strength: eight.**

**Snotlout**  
**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?**

**Gobber**  
**I believe in learning on the job.**

**__****BAM! A GRONCKLE thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring like an irate rhino. The recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruffnut and Tuffnut who rush toward it, like pumped-up rodeo clowns**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?**

**Hiccup**  
**A doctor?**

"You do need a doctor..." Val muttered, "one to check your heads..."

Hiccup snorted as Older Hiccup let out a laugh.

**Fishlegs**  
**Plus five speed?**

**Astrid**  
**A shield.**

**Gobber**  
**Shields! Go!**

**__****The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield.**

**__****Hiccup STRUGGLES to lift his.** _**Gobber helps him and sends him running. Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**_

**Tuffnut**  
**Get your hands off my shield!**

**Ruffnut**  
**There's like a million shields!**

**Tuffnut**  
**Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers.**

**_Ruffnut takes the shield and slams it onto Tuffnut's head._**

**Ruffnut**  
**Oops, now this one has blood on it.**

**_The Gronckle flies toward the twins & blasts them with a fireball, leaving them dazed, on the ground._**

**Gobber**  
**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!**

**Tuffnut**  
**What?**

**Ruffnut**  
**What?**

**__****The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and SWALLOWS them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**Gobber**  
**Those shields are good for another thing: noise! Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim.**

**_The teens begin hitting their weapons against their shields, making the Gronckle shake its head, confused._**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?**

**Snotlout**  
**Five?!**

**Fishlegs**  
**No, six!**

**Gobber**  
**Correct, six. That's one for each of you!**

**____****BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away. **

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Fishlegs, out.**

**__****Gobber spots Hiccup hiding from the Gronckle's molten slugs.**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Hiccup, get in there!**

**__****ON ASTRID bouncing on her heels, ready to dodge a blast. Snotlout appears, trying to hit on her.**

**Snotlout**  
**So anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out.**

**__****She cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**Gobber**  
**Snotlout! You're done!**

**__****Astrid ROLLS to a stop beside Hiccup, who stirs awkwardly, trying to look cool.**

**Hiccup**  
**So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?**

**Astrid**  
**Nope. Just you.**

**__****Astrid ROLLS away. A split-second later a lava slug knocks Hiccup's shield clear off of his arm. Hiccup is exposed.**

**Gobber**  
**One shot left!**

**__****Hiccup panics and chases after his shield as it rolls across the ring. The sudden movement sends the Gronckle chasing after him, leaving Astrid in the clear.**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Hiccup!**

_**The Gronckle drives straight toward Hiccup, pinning him against the wall. It opens its mouth and cocks its tail, ready to fire point-blank. Gobber lunges in and hooks the Gronckle's mouth at the last second, causing its head to jerk back and fire against the stone wall above Hiccup's head.**_

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**And that's six!**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry.**

**__****Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Remember, a Dragon will always, always go for the kill.**

**__****He hoists Hiccup to his feet and walks off. Hiccup looks overhead to see a steaming pit in the solid stone wall.**

* * *

**__********EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE - DUSK ****_HICCUP, battered after another disastrous day in the ring. He studies the remnants of the discarded bola... revealing that he's back at the scene of the crime._**

**Hiccup**  
**So why didn't you?**

******_He drops the bola and presses on in the direction it flew off. He drops into a rocky crevice and follows it to an... ISOLATED COVE complete with a pristine spring pool._****_He scans the high stone walls... then notices a single black SCALE on the ground. He crouches and picks it up, studying it._**

"Do you still have it?" Rapunzel asked. Both Hiccup and Older Hiccup nodded, pulling out a black scale.

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Well this was stupid.**

******_SUDDENLY, the NIGHT FURY blasts past him._**

**_Hiccup recoils, watching the massive beast struggle to climb the walls. It flaps violently, then peels away to a rough landing. _****_The dragon is trapped. Hiccup grins, excited to see it again, and slips closer. He watches as the dragon, exhausted and frustrated, leaps into the air, beating its wings furiously. _****_Again and again, it rolls uncontrolled and CRASHES heavily. _****_As if remembering to snap a photo, Hiccup pulls a leather- bound book and flips past drawings of weapons to a blank page._****_He sketches the dragon quickly, desperate to record the image. _****_The Fury claws at the steep rock walls, trying climb out of the cove. _****_It SLIPS and falls hard, crushing several saplings. The Fury rolls back to his feet and slowly crawls to the water's edge. He spots fish in the shallow water and snaps at them... but comes up empty. He lowers his head, looking weakened._**

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Why don't you just... fly away?**

**_ON HICCUP as he spots the problem. He adjusts his drawing, carefully erasing one half of the dragon's tail._**

**_He accidentally drops the charcoal stick. It rolls off of the rock outcropping that hides him from view and bounces into the cove._**

**_TINK._**

**_TINK. _**

**_TINK._**

**__****_The Night Fury raises his head, spotting Hiccup. They exchange a profound, unflinching stare._**

**_DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - NIGHT_**

**_A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges._**

**Gobber (o.s.)**  
**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?**

******_The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow of the fire pit._**

**Astrid**  
**I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble.**

******_Eye rolls from the group._**

"No one really noticed..." Tsu muttered.

"Oh please," Older Hiccup snorted, "she's still going on about her big fail that day..."

"Really?!"

Older Hiccup snorted, "Yeah..."

Coughing, he put on a falsetto voice, "Oh! I still haven't perfected my summersault! Oh! I'll never be a good Viking! I'm doing it all wrong!' And blah blah blah blah blah blah..."

Everyone but the rest of the Vikings, excluding both Hiccups and Val, was laughing at that.

**Ruffnut**  
**Yeah. We noticed.**

**Snotlout**  
**No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'.**

"LOVER BOY!" Kura yelled, throwing some of her popcorn onto Snotlout.

"HEY!" He glared at her, but she just smiled sweetly.

**Gobber**  
**She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves.**

******_CREAK. All eyes turn to Hiccup, entering the hall, sheepishly. Gobber glares at him._**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Where did Hiccup go wrong?**

******_He tries to take a seat at the table..._**

**Ruffnut**  
**Uh. He showed up.**

**Tuffnut**  
**He didn't get eaten.**

******_...but the recruits keep closing the gaps. _****_Rolling his eyes, Hiccup sits at the vacant table next to them._**

"Like I WANTED to sit with you anyways!" Hiccup snapped. Val looked at her son in concern before turning to glare at her husband with a 'you-did-this-so-you-fix-it!' look. Stoick gulped.

It seemed the almight Stoick the Vast was afraid of his wife...

**Astrid**  
**He's never where he should be.**

**Gobber**  
**Thank you, Astrid.**

******_Gobber Stands_**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**You need to live and breathe this stuff.**

******_Gobber lays a giant book in the center of the table._**

"That's a big book..." Jackson muttered. Several others agreed as they stared at the large book.

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every Dragon we know of.**

******_A RUMBLE of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside._**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**No attacks tonight. Study up.**

******_Gobber exits into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book._**

**Tuffnut**  
**Wait, you mean read?**

**Ruffnut**  
**While we're still alive?**

**Snotlout**  
**Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?**

**Fishlegs**  
**Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water Dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week...**

******_The teens stare as Fishlegs goes on too long._**

**Tuffnut**  
**Yeah, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that...**  
**Ruffnut**

**... but, now...**

******_Snotlout gets up to go_**

**Snotlout**  
**You guys read, I'll go kill stuff.**

******_The others follow, with Fishlegs in tow._**

**Fishlegs**  
**Oh and there's this other one that has these spines that look like trees...**

******_Astrid is the last to get up to leave._**

**Hiccup**  
**So I guess we'll share-**

**Astrid**  
**Read it.**

******_She pushes it toward him and leaves._**

**Hiccup**  
**All mine then. Wow, so okay. I'll see you uh... **

**_The door slams closed._**

"Thanks for that..." Hiccup grumbled.

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**tomorrow.**

******SIGH. DISSOLVE TO: INT. GREAT HALL - LATE NIGHT ON HICCUP'S HAND OPENING the massive book. **

**********_Thunder booms outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles he's pulled together. Hiccup pours through page after page of strange and frightening dragons._**

**Hiccup (v.o.)**  
**Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class. **

******_Hiccup turns the page.  
_**  
**Thunderdrum: This reclusive Dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools.**

******_Hiccup's eyes drift to a lurid illustration of decapitated Vikings. _****_Another page, another dragon.  
_**  
**When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight. **

******_The illustrations seem to take on a life of their own, shifting and squirming in the candlelight._**

"Cooooooooool..." Several of the children gasped in awe.

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous. Kill on sight.**

"Do ye kill everything on sight?" Merida asked.

"Not anymore." Older Hiccup smirked at the shocked looks of the others.

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous.**

******_The storm outside rages against the shuttered windows.  
_****  
****Changewing: Even newly hatched Dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight.**

******_He begins flipping through the pages. A blur of dragons..._**

"And then we added more...so many more, we had to start a new book." Older Hiccup said.

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight...**

******_Hiccup finally lands upon the page he's been looking for._**

**Hiccup (v.o.)(cont.)**  
**Night Fury.**

******_It's BLANK - no image, save for a few, sparse details._**

**Speed unknown. Size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. ****Never engage this Dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you.**

******_Hiccup pulls his sketchbook out of his vest and opens it to his drawing of Toothless. He lays it over the book's blank page and considers it. CLOSE ON the drawing of Toothless..._**

The movie paused as Val stood up.

She turned around, arms crossed, and glared at the other Vikings.

"This..." she says, her glare getting harder, "is how you treat my son? The future Chief of Berk?!"

"Wanna sword or a dragon? There are plenty!" Tsu said.

Val shook her head, "No. But listen here. Especially you Stoick!"

Stoick gulped and paled.

"I will not stand to see you, ANY OF YOU!, treat my son like shit!"

The Burgess kids, Estrella and Kura made an "Oooooh!" before chanting, "JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!"*

Sakura snorted and let out a chuckle.

"I don't care if I have to beat common sense into you all! The day something happens to Hiccup will be the day you all regret EVERYTHING! you've ever done to hurt him!"

She stomped over to Stoick, and stared at him right in the eyes.

Stoick swore he saw fire in her eyes.

"And I ever hear of you treating our son like trash..."

Val swung her fist into Stoick's face, knocking him, and his chair, over.

"I will NEVER forgive you..."

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Sakura: New chapter. **

**Estrella: Hope you like it!**

* * *

_**EXT. HIGH SEAS - DAWN** _

_**A painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the** **billowing sail of Stoick's ship.** **Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map - his eyes on** **the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of** **dragons.**_

**Stoick**  
**I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady.**

**__****Stoick raises his gaze to...** **an epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised,** **daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three** **ships drift alongside it, skirting its solid edge, looking** **for an opening.**

**__****On deck the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what** **Stoick is considering.**

**Take us in.**

**__****The helmsman steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw** **their weapons, prepping for the worst.**

**Viking**  
**Hard to port... for Helheim's gate.**

_**The first ship disappears into the whiteout, followed by the** **other two**_

* * *

_**.****EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS -**_

_**RING -****DAY** **Close on a dragon ****painted onto a shield. Hiccup runs his** **finger over its outline.** _

**Hiccup**  
**You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet? WHOA!**

**__****KABLAM! **

**__****A blast takes the axe head off of Hiccup's hilt,** **leaving a smoking hole behind him. Hiccup yelps and runs.**

**Gobber (o.s.)**  
**Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!**

"Yes I was!" Older Hiccup snapped, crossing his prostethic leg over his right, "I was trying to get information on the Night Fury. What?"

"Y-you're leg!" Merida pointed to it, "Yer missing a leg like my dad!"

"And me..." Gobber muttered.

"Oh!" Older Hiccup said, "This? Yeah, I fought a dragon. Lost my leg. End of story."

Snotlout and the twins then began to laugh.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

"QUIET!" Val yelled. She got up and glared at them, "HE IS NOT LYING! YOU'LL SEE!"

**__****CUT BACK to reveal a Deadly Nadder, loose in a maze-like** **arrangement of moveable walls. Gobber calls orders from** **above.**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Today is all about attack!**

**__****The Nadder hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits** **scurrying**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter.**

**__****The teens move in, stumbling over Hiccup and his unwieldy** **shield. The Nadder spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a** **wall. It whips its tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts** **an entire wall to shield himself from the spray.**

**Fishlegs**  
**I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods.**

**Gobber**  
**Look for its blind spot. Every Dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike.**

**__****Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to the Nadder's** **nose. The Nadder sniffs the air - it can't see them. Tuff** **and Ruff are smashed together - too close for comfort.**

**Ruffnut**  
**Do you ever bathe?**

**Tuffnut**  
**If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot.**

**Ruffnut**  
**How about I give you one?!**

**__****Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise** **gives them away. The Nadder attacks, snapping at both of** **them.**

**Gobber**  
**Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.**

**__****Hiccup wanders up to Gobber, while the others dart past.**

**Hiccup****  
****Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?**

"Yet, you can't be that persistant in killing a dragon?" Astrid asked.

"You know," Estrella spoke up, "not everyone here is against killing dragons. Sakura and Kura don't do it because of their Ka. Tsu and I don't do it because we take care of them in Mt. Everest. Hiccup doesn't because Toothless became his first real friend. And Val doesn't because...I dunno, but she has a reason."

Silence.

Sooo...

They had...

six people who didn't want to kill dragons.

That wasn't much.

"Yeah!" Jamie spoke up, "Why kill dragons, when they're so cool?!"

Make it seven.

**Gobber**  
**None one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. Now get in there!**

**Hiccup**  
**I know, I know, but hypothetically-**

**Astrid**  
**Hiccup! Get down!**

**__****She puts her finger to her lips and gestures for him to hide.** **A moment later, the Nadder leaps over the walls, surprising** **them by landing in front of her.** **Astrid somersaults into its blind spot, confusing it the Snotlout follows- Hiccup attempts to copy them but fails and falls flat on his face. H**_**e yelps and runs away. **__**The Deadly Nadder runs into Astrid- She** **rears back to strike - just as Snotlout leap,** **protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.**_

**Snotlout**  
**Watch out babe. I'll take care of this.**

"Watch the epic fail that's about to happen," Sakura snorted ignoring the glare Snotlout sent her.

**Astrid**  
**Hey!**

**__****Snotlout misses. Astrid glares at him.**

"See what I mean? Epic fail."

**Snotlout**  
**The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. **

**What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!**

**__****The Nadder tears off after her, knocking down walls in** **pursuit. __****She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast.** **Hiccup wanders up to Gobber again.**

**Hiccup**  
**They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?**

**Gobber**  
**Hiccup!**

**Astrid**  
**-Hiccup!**

**__****Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like** **dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust and** **crash-lands on top of him, laying him out in a limb-tangled** **mess.**

**Tuffnut**  
**Oooh! Love on the battlefield!**

**Ruffnut**  
**She could do better.**

"Are you saying I'm a bad choice when it comes to having a boyfriend?" Hiccup asked, highly offended.

Ruffnut chose not to answer.

**__****The Nadder closes in, emerging through the cloud of dust.**

**Hiccup**  
**Just... let me... why don't you...**

**__****The Nadder spins around and races back toward them like a** **Raptor.** **Astrid untangles herself and tries to pull her axe from** **Hiccup's shield... which is attached to his limp, gangly arm.** **She plants her foot on his torso and yanks the axe free,** **still burrowed into the shield.** **She spins and swings the axe and shield, scoring a direct hit ****on the oncoming Nadder's nose. It yelps and scurries off.**

**Gobber**  
**Well done, Astrid.**

**__****Gobber hobbles off to wrestle the Nadder back into his cave.** **Hiccup gets to his feet - all eyes are upon him. He turns to** **find Astrid glaring at him, winded.**

**Astrid**  
**(To Hiccup) Is this some kind of a joke to you?! **

**Our parents' war is about to become ours. **

"Some war...none of you ended it," Older Hiccup said, muttering to his past self, "We did."

**Figure out which side you're on!**

"Dragons side." Both Older Hiccup and Hiccup said, arms crossed, ignoring the glares of the other Vikings.

**__****She grabs her axe and stomps off. Hiccup watches, stung.**

* * *

**EXT. COVE** **CLOSE ON**

_**Hiccup appears on screen with a shield infront of him and then- **__**A fish... being thrown into the cove. **__**It hits the ground and** **slides. A moment later, Hiccup peeks through a gap in the** **rock, looking around cautiously. Nothing.** **Hiccup squeezes through and enters the cove And attenpts to free the shield but it doesn't move.**_

_**Then Hiccup scooped up the fish and walk forwards until he hears a snort from behind him.** _

_**Hiccup turns to see the Night Fury, crouched on a rock like a** **stealthy panther. It descends, approaching him... ready to** **pounce **__**Hiccup swallows his fear and offers the fish. Doing so** **reveals the dagger at his waist. The dragon sees it and** **hisses. Hiccup reaches for it, eliciting a growl. **_

**_Toothless creeps out from behind rock. Sniffs at Hiccup and the fish, slowly approches then retreats seeing Hiccups knife. Hiccup kicks knife into water. Toothless relaxes and slowly takes fish. It was then Hiccup noticed that it's missing _****teeth.**

**Hiccup**  
**Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had...**

**__****A set of razor sharp teeth emerge from its gums to grab the** **fish. Toothless snatches and gnashes it up, swallowing it.**

**...teeth.**

**__****The teeth retract again.**

"So that's where he got his name from!" Jack said. Everyone had to admit, it was kinda clever.

**_Toothless___**** presses closer with an expectant look. Hiccup** **retreats nervously.**

**Uh, no. No, I don't have any more.**

**_Toothless regurgitates half a fish, and proceeds to direct Hiccup through biting and swallowing it. Toothless then tries to return Hiccups smile. But snarls and flies away when Hiccup reaches towards him._**

"He still does that..." Older Hiccup muttered. "And he always expects me to eat it..."

"Do you?" Kura asked.

"...yeah..."

The kids, Estrella and Kura all giggled.

"It's better than what happens to others..." Older Hiccup shot the Viking teens a look.

**DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. COVE - LATER**

_**Toothless wakes, hanging upside down from a** **tree. **_

"He reminds me of a bat here..." Kura said.

_****__**He spots Hiccup sitting on the other side of the cove.** **Sketching in the sand.**_

**_Hiccup is drawing Toothless in the sand. Toothless then use a branch to 'draw' a large pattern in the dirt. _**

"Erm..." Rapunzel said, "What did he...draw?"

Older Hiccup and Hiccup both shrugged. How should they know? It looked like a bunch of squiggles to them...

"Maybe he was trying to draw Hiccup..." Tsu muttered.

Both Hiccups glared at her.

_**Finally, Toothless drops the tree and inspects his work. He** **seems pleased.** _

_**Hiccup stands and takes in the sprawling scribble, amazed by** **it. He accidentally steps onto one of the lines, eliciting an** **instant growl from Toothless. He steps on it again. Toothless** **growls again.**_

**_Hiccup steps over the lines to finally reach Toothless. Hiccup offers his hand to Toothless while looking away, Toothless finally trusts Hiccup enough to touch his nose to Hiccup's hand. _**

**_Toothless__ snorts and runs away._**

* * *

******EXT. VILLAGE - NIGHT** _**Gobber and the recruits are seated at the top of an abandoned** **catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring** **bonfire.**_

**Gobber**  
**...and with one twist he took my and and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a Dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the Dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something.**

**Snotlout**  
**I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every Dragon I fight, with my face.**

**__****He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

**Gobber**  
**Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed Dragon is a dead Dragon.**

**__****On Hiccup who is hiding his horrified look form the others.** **Gobber stands and stretches.**

**Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honour of killing it?**

**__****He hobbles off. The teens reflect.**

**Tuffnut**  
**It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?**

**Fishlegs**  
**(gasp) Your mom let you get a tattoo?**

**Tuffnut**  
**It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark.**

**Ruffnut**  
**Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before.**

**Tuffnut**  
**Yes it was. You've just never seen me from the left side until now.**

******Snotlout  
****It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a** **birthmark or a today-mark?**

******__****Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group. Astrid watches** **him as he leaves the bonfire.**

* * *

**DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL **

_**Hiccup enters a small room at the back of the stall. It's** **covered in drawings of weaponry and scale models. He lights a** **candle and lays his sketchbook out on the desk, opening it to** **the drawing of Toothless.** **With a look of determination. Hiccup picks up a charcoal** **stick and re-draws the missing tail.**_

**DISSOLVE TO:** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - LATER** **CLOSE ON**

_**... a creaking leather bellows. The stone forge glows with** **every pump. Tongs pull intricate iron pieces from the coals.** **They're dropped onto the anvil, twisted, lightly hammered,** **and dunked in a barrel.** **The pieces are carried to Hiccup's workbench and laid out in** **place on a one-to-one schematic. It's a sketch of a** **mechanical fin.**_

"See? You do need me! I actually have GREAT ideas!" Hiccup said. "I'm a mechanical GENIUS!"

Silence.

"Well, maybe not in the whole world, but compared to you guys? I am."

* * *

**EXT. HIDDEN COVE - DAWN**

_**Hiccup arrives, winded, straining under the weight of a full** **basket. He clicks the scale he found (like a jar top).** **Toothless approaches, sniffing him.**_

**Hiccup**  
**Hey Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry.**

**__****Hiccup drops the basket and kicks it over. Fish spill out.**

Kura and Estrella cringed and stuck their tongues out.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"They don't like any kind of seafood. They USED to eat fish meat, just the meat, but stopped one day and refused to eat another ounce of seafood."* Sakura explained.

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Okay, that's disgusting.**

**__****Toothless approaches, settling in to devour the feast.**

**Hiccup (cont.)**  
**Uh... we've got some salmon...**

**__****Toothless swallows it.**

**... some nice Icelandic cod...**

**__****He swallows those too.**

**... and a whole smoked eel.**

**_Toothless roars in fear at the sight of the eel._**

**No, no, no! It's okay. Yeah, I don't like eel much either.**

**__****Toothless focuses on the remainder. With the dragon** **distracted, Hiccup unwraps his prosthetic fin and opens it** **like a fan.**

**Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here. Minding my own business.**

"Way to be subtle Hicc," Jack snorted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, but they held some amusement in them.

******_Hiccup tries to attach the new tail wing. He cautiously approaches the injured tail, but every time he gets near it, Toothless sweeps it away like a cat._**

**Hiccup  
It's okay.**

**__****Hiccup drops a knee on top of the tail. Toothless' head juts** **up, slows its chewing to a halt.**

**Okay... okay...**

**__****The dragon tenses, slowly spreading his wings. Hiccup straps** **the prosthetic fin in place. He cinches the straps.**

**There. That's not too bad. It works.**

**_Toothless takes off with Hiccup on his tail._**

**Whoa! No! No! No!**

**__****Hiccup struggles to hold on to the tail. As the ground speeds** **away, Toothless immediately tips into a uncontrolled bank and** **dive.** **Hiccup sees the folded fin rattling uselessly in opposition** **to its flared counterpart. Flap as he may, Toothless can't** **correct his trajectory. ****Hiccup swallows his fear and crawls toward the folded** **prosthetic. He reaches it and yanks it open. The flared, fan-** **like appendage catches the air, stabilizing the twisting** **tail.**

**Oh my... it's working!**

**__****Toothless arcs just short of the water and climbs... high** **into the air. Hiccup then turns Toothless around and flies back to the cove.**

**Yes! Yes, I did it.**

**_Toothless realizes Hiccup in aboard and throws him off, then crashes into the lake._**

**AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!**

**__****He bounces across the water's surface and takes a dive. __****Without Hiccup to operate the tail, Toothless does the same,** **plunging in a massive cannonball.** _**Hiccup resurfaces, roughed up, but beaming. Toothless appears** **seconds later.**_

**Yeah!**

Jack smiled, "That looked like fun!"

"It was." Hiccup and Older Hiccup laughed.

**Kura: Review.**

***This is actually true, Estrella and I will refuse to eat any type of seafood. But when we were younger, we did eat fish. Then we just...**

**stopped.**

**That includes-**

**Sushi**

**Tuna**

**Caldo de Pez**

**Shrimp cocktails**

**etc.**

**etc.**

**etc.**


	6. Chapter 6

Let's Watch the Movies!

**Kura: Snotlout is about to learn why you don't mess with my yami. *looks at Sakura who is playing Egyptian style darts, or darts with sharp knives* **

**Estrella: *giggles* Enjoy the chapter. **

Chapter 6: Explaining the Big Four

"Wait!" Snotlout stood, "I wanna know one thing before we cotinue this stupid movie." Kura and Estrella glared at him, Kura's eyes went purple for a moment.

"Why _Useless?!_"

"HEY!" Hiccup and Older Hiccup yelled feeling offended.

"Why not _me?!" _

Estrella sighed. "He fits the category. A lot of them. You don't."

"Like what?" Astrid asked.

"He's Autumn because he brought change. He is a Ravenclaw because he's smart, a Hufflepuff because of that," Tsu gestured towards Hiccup.

"You just motioned to all of me." Hiccup deadpanned.

"Tell that to Cedric Diggery." Kura said and showed the picture of a teen in black and yellow robes, "Hufflepuffs are cute! So you're well placed."

Hiccup blushed at the compliment and Astrid and a few other female Viking teens, glared at Kura who just smirked.

"And a Gryffindor because of that," Sakura pointed to Older Hiccup's metal leg. "And of course, there are a lot of other things that make Hiccup part of the Big Four."

Snotlout and te oter Vikings protested. Then it turned into a full out yell-a-palooza. It was getting out of hand amd something had to be done. So Sakura spoke up:

"IF YOU CAN HEAR ME CLAP ONCE!"

_CLAP!_

"If you can hear me clap twice!"

_CLAP! _

_CLAP! _

"If you can hear me, sit down and shut the fuck up before I send your lips to the shadows."

Silence. Everyone sat down.

"Pffft, oh please as if you coul- MMMPH!MMPH!HMMPHMMPH!" Snotlout yelled, his mouth having disappeared in dark purple, so dark it looked black, myst. Everyone backed away when they saw Sakura's eyes were a deep, blood, red before going back to their red tinted blue.

"Ah...the look on you faces."

Snotlout grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out:

'YOU BITCH!'

Sakura smirked and stroked Inferno. "You never want to mess with darkness Snotty. You never know when you can get hurt."

"Sakura," Kura said, "yami, you can be scary sometimes...what you just did was funny, but kinda scary."

Everyone else nodded in agreement as Snotlout's mouth reappeared, but he was too afraid to speak.

Tsu coughed in order to cover her laughter.

Sakura turned to the group, "You seriously can't wait?"

They shook their heads.

Sakura shot Kura look. Kura got the hidden message and ran off. She returned with a steel baton. She handed it over to Sakura who nodded her thanks. Estrella the minimized the movie and brought up a picture of Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack. Under the picture was:

_"The Big Four/ROTBTD. _"

They are the Big Four-"

"What does ROTBTD stand for?" Jamie asked.

"Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons." Kura replied.

"Exactly," Tsu said, "Movie wise Hiccup is the oldest and Jack is the youngest. Between them are Rapunzel and Merida. Time wise, it's the same but with Rapunzel and Merida reversed so Merida is older than Rapunzel then."

Estrella spoke next, "Age wise, the only actual age we know for sure is that Rapunzel is 18 in Tangled and Jack is, spiritually, over 300. Merida is about 16 and Hiccup is...14? 15? In HTTYD but in HTTYD2, where Hotcup comes in, he is five years older. And because Jack is immortal, he can still he viewed as the youngest. But because of Tangled Ever After and there being no real ages said for Hiccup, Merida and Jack, the ages can differ. We like the time wise ages most. Hiccup being the oldest and Jack the youngest."

"Then we have shippings. The pairings. Which would be Jackunzel, Jarida, Meripunzel, Mericcup, Hiccunzel, HiJack/Frostcup and Jarizelcup. Though our OTP, One True Pairing, would be HiJack/Frostcup. Need we say more?" Sakura said.

Tuffnut was about ask when Kura spoke up, "No? Good! Now, no more questions until the end of ROTG. Got it. Now..." Kura pressed a button, maximizing the paused movie and hit play...

**Kura: Ah...kinda a filler. Review. **


	7. Chapter 7

Let's Watch the Movies!

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**Gobber (o.s.)**  
**Today is about teamwork.**

**_ON A DOUBLE-WIDE DOOR. Gas seeps through the cracks. It BLASTS OPEN. A cloud of smoke engulfs the ring, swirling around the paired-up teens. Astrid with Ruffnut. Snotlout with Tuffnut. Fishlegs with Hiccup. All carry buckets of water, poised to throw them_**

**Gobber (cont.)**  
**Now, a wet Dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is extra tricky. One head breathes gas, the other head lights it. Your job is to know which is which.**

**_The smoke encircles them, cutting them off from each other._**

**_The teens LISTEN and WATCH for any sign of the dragon_**

**Fishlegs**  
**Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, crushing its victims in its...**

**Hiccup**  
**Will you please stop that?!**

**_ON Snotlout and Tuffnut moving nervously through the fog, back to back. Snotlout is singing to himself to calm his nerves._**

**Snotlout**  
**If that Dragon shows either of his faces, I'm gonna- **

**_(spotting an approaching shape, terrified)_**

**there!**

**_Snotlout and Tuffnut drench Astrid and Ruffnut._**

* * *

SMACK!

"OW!" Snotlout and Tuffnut groaned.

"DO WE LOOK LIKE DRAGONS?!" Astrid and Ruffnut asked with anger leaking from their voices.

The two boys shivered and shook their heads as the Hiccups snorted.

* * *

**Ruffnut**  
**Hey! It's us, idiots!**

**_Astrid and Ruffnut are soaked._**

**Tuffnut**  
**Your butts are getting bigger. We thought you were a Dragon.**

**Snotlout**  
**Not that there's anything wrong with a Dragon-esque figure.**

**_Astrid Punches Snotlout in the face. Ruffnut drops Tuffnut._**

**Astrid**  
**Wait.**

**_They freeze. A tail sweeps out of the fog, taking them down._**_ **Their buckets spill. **_

**_On Fishlegs and Hiccup coming across them. They see the_**_ **puddles of spilled water.**_

**Tuffnut**  
**Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!**

* * *

"Does he still say that?" Jamie asked, laughter in his voice.

Older Hiccup nodded.

* * *

**Fishlegs**  
**Chances of survival are dwindling into single digits now.**

**_A Zippleback head emerges out of the smoke. Fishlegs hurls his water at it, completely dousing the head. It leers and opens its mouth, spewing gas into the area.  
_**  
**Oh. Wrong head.**

**_Gas flows around their legs. Fishlegs flees in a panic_**

**Gobber**  
**Fishlegs!**

* * *

"Aw man..." Fishlegs groaned.

"You'll get 'em next time." Hiccup reasured him. Fishlegs sent him a smile.

* * *

**Gobber (CONT'D)**

**Now, Hiccup!**

**_The other head sweeps out of the smoke. Hiccup hurls his water with all his might. It arcs and drops short of the dragon's sparking mouth. The dragon grins._**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh, come on!**

**Gobber**  
**RUN, HICCUP!**

**_Gobber covers his eyes._**

**Hiccup!**

**_The Zippleback hesitates. SNIFFS. Then retreats. The teens get to their feet, watching transfixed. Gobber peeks through his fingers to see The Zippleback backing away from Hiccup. He stands and holds his hands out, as if controlling it._**

* * *

"WHAT?!" The Vikings asked in shock. Hiccup. The runt. Useless. WAS DOING A BETTER JOB THAN THE OTHERS?!

"B-b-b-b-b-b-but HOW?!" Astrid asked.

* * *

**_Hiccup reverses the Hideous Zippleback with a hidden eel._**

* * *

"You clever little sneak!" Jack said as he jumped next to Hiccup, "It's official, we are going to be the best of friends!"

Older Hiccup snorted when he caught sight of the weary glances the Vikings were sending Jack.

'I think I might just stay...I never seen them more nervous than when they found out I could "control" dragons...'

* * *

**Hiccup**  
**BACK! BACK! BACK! Now don't you make me tell you again!**

**_The Zippleback retreats through its door and into its cave, hissing._**

**Yes, that's right. Back into your cage.**

**_Hiccup slyly opens his vest, revealing the spotted smoked eel from earlier. He tosses it inside the door, then slams it shut._**

**Now think about what you've done.**

**_Hiccup turns to the teens and Gobber. They stare, slack-jawed_**

**Okay! So are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh...**

**_Hiccup jogs out of the ring, past the speechless group._**

**Yep... see you tomorrow.**

**_Astrid sneers. Something's going on._**

* * *

"SHE'S ONTO YOU! RUN!" Kura yelled throwing some of her popcorn at Astrid.

"HEY!"

* * *

**EXT. WOODS/COVE - **

**_SUNSET_**_ **BEGIN MUSIC MONTAGE** **INT. BLACKSMITH STALL**_

**_Hiccup cuts and stitches leather, draws and shapes steel. He_**_ **works by candlelight. An overhead shot reveals what he's** **building: a harness, complete with handles and foot pedals.**_

**_EXT. COVE - DAY Hiccup appears before Toothless, holding the new prosthetic. Toothless runs off as Hiccup chases him down._**

**Hiccup**  
**Hey!**

**_Toothless playfully runs away from Hiccup who is holding a saddle_****.**

* * *

"You look like you're having fun," Jackson smiled. Hiccup returned the smile.

"He was my only friend. He sure helped me get through a lot..." Hiccup said.

"And he still does," Older Hiccup added patting the Night Fury on the head.

* * *

**_Toothless and Hiccup are zooming over the ocean. The tail breaks free sending Hiccup flying._**

**Hiccup**  
**Yeah! Whoa!**

**INT. BLAKCSMITH STALL - LATER**

**_Hiccup adjusts the harness and uses a metal clamp to affix_**_ **himself to Toothless' saddle.**_

**EXT. SKY/FIELD - DAWN**

**_Hiccup and Toothless zip through the air - his rudimentary_**_ **harness and tail controls are working, barely. They crash-** **land in an open field.**_

**_Toothless crashed into a field of Dragon Nip._**

**_Hiccup recovers to find Toothless still rolling around in the tall grass. _**

**_Hiccup discovers that it's a patch of dragon- nip.' Toothless writhes on his back, tongue wagging, in complete bliss._**

* * *

"It is official," Estrella said, "Toothless is part cat!"

The Night Fury rolled his eyes as Kura and Estrella burst into giggles.

* * *

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - MORNING**

**_Hiccup grabs the head as instructed, then discreetly pulls a_**_ **fistful of dragon-nip' and presses it up to the Gronkle's** **nose. It immediately stops struggling and goes weak in the** **knees. Hiccup drops the handful of dragon-nip to the ground.** **The Gronkle goes down with it, whimpering and blissful.**_

**_From Gobber and the recruits' point of view, Hiccup is_**_ **controlling the Gronkle with no more than a limp arm.**_

* * *

Sakura let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Val asked.

Sakura snorted and laughed more and pointed to the Vikings.

They sat in pure shock.

Eyes wide.

Mouths agape.

Wait...

was that...

was that a...

a FLY?!

Tsu laughed loudly when said fly landed in Stoick's mouth.

Soon, everyone but the shellshocked Vikings were laughing.

* * *

**EXT. WOODS - AFTERNOON**

**_The recruits walk home together, surrounding Hiccup and_**_ **bombarding him with questions.**_

* * *

"Twenty questions?" Estrella smiled.

* * *

**Fishlegs**  
**Hey Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronkle to that before.**

**Tuffnut**  
**How'd you do that?**

**Ruffnut**  
**It was really cool.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Hey Hiccup!**

**Snotlout**  
**What was that? Some kind of trick? What did you do?**

**_Hiccup squirms and invents an excuse._**

**Hiccup**  
**I left my axe back in the ring.**

**_He turns and hurries back._**

**You guys go on ahead and I'll catch up with you.**

**_Astrid watches, suspicious._**

* * *

"I TOLD YOU SHE WAS ONTO YOU!" Kura yelled.

Astrid groaned, shaking out of her stupor, and glared at Kura.

Again, she was ignored by the hyper light.

* * *

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**_Hiccup rubs Toothless behind the ear, and puts Toothless to sleep by scratching his jaw._**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - LATER**

**_An angry Deadly Nadder approaches Hiccup. Just as Astrid_**_ **moves in to strike, Hiccup performs his special rubbing** **technique, which sends the Nadder down. **_

**_Astrid and the other_**_ **kids look on from the sideline in amazement.**_

**INT. MEADE HALL - CONTINUOUS**

**_Hiccup sits down at a table to eat. The other recruits notice_**_ **him and move over to his table to talk to him - leaving** **Astrid alone.**_

* * *

"How did it feel?" Hiccup asked.

"...bad..." Astrid muttered, "...lonely..."

* * *

**Tuffnut**  
**Hiccup, you're totally going to come in first, there's no question.**

**EXT. COVE - LATER**

**_Hiccup is using a mirror-like object to create a patch of_**_ **light on the ground. Toothless claws and chases the light** **patch like a cat chasing a laser pointer. Toothless chases a shiny light that Hiccup creates using the sun and a hammer.**_

* * *

"See? He IS part cat!" Estrella exclaimed.

Toothless whacked her with his tail, making the girl giggle as a result.

* * *

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

**_A beam lifts from the door of another dragon pen._**

**Gobber**  
**Meet the Terrible Terror.**

**_A tiny, pint-sized dragon steps out and moves toward the recruits._**

**Tuffnut**  
**Ha. It's like the size of my-**

**_The Dragon attacks Tuffnut._**

**Get it off! Oh, I'm hurt! I am very much hurt!**

* * *

Everyone let out a laugh as Tuffnut huffed and crossed him arms.

* * *

**_Hiccup stops the Terrible Terror with the same light-patch trick he used earlier with Toothless. The tiny dragon retreats back to it's cage. The teens approach him yet again as Astrid looks on with suspicion._**

**Tuffnut (cont.)**  
**Wow, he's better than you ever were.**

* * *

"Things are about to get interesting." Kura said.

* * *

**_Astrid sees Hiccup holding a harness while throwing her axe at the trees in the forest. Hiccup runs away and loses Astrid._**

* * *

"Gotta try harder than that Astrid," Hiccup said.

* * *

**_Hiccup straps a newly designed harness onto Toothless. With Toothless tied to a nearby post with a rope. Hiccup rides him in the air - while stationary. Toothless looks like a giant kite tied to a tree stump. This harness seems to work. Hiccup practices new tail positions with Toothless, when the rope snaps and bends the safety hook._**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh, great.**

**_Hiccup sneaks Toothless into the blacksmith shop to remove the connecting cord._**

**Viking**  
**Hiccup.**

**_Toothless throws a bucket and Astrid hears the noise._**

**Astrid (o.s.)**  
**Hiccup?**

**_Hiccup freezes. Then frantically tries to pry the ring off the saddle hook. It won't budge_**

**Astrid (cont.)**  
**Are you in there?**

**_Too late - she's right outside. On Astrid walking along the outside of the Blacksmith's. Hiccup jumps out the window and closes the shutters behind him. Hiccup's harness line is stretched through the window, still attached to Toothless' saddle_**

**Hiccup**  
**Astrid. Hey! Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi Astrid.**

* * *

"Very subtle Hiccup," Val chuckled. Older Hiccup and Hiccup huffed but smiled slightly.

* * *

**Astrid**  
**I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird. Well, weirder.**

**_Toothless spots a nearby sheep and makes a move toward it. Hiccup is raised and pulled through the shutter doors. Astrid looks but doesn't see Hiccup flying away with Toothless._**

* * *

"And the Great and Powerful Hiccup makes his magical disappearance!" Kura laughed.

* * *

**_A lone, battered ship is pulled into a slip, overloaded with equally battered-looking men. They disembark to a crowd of onlookers, looking like a team of hometown heroes who just had their butts kicked. Gobber hobbles through the MUMBLING crowd to find Stoick - last to disembark and glowering with battered pride. Stoick lumbers past Gobber, leaving him staring at the trashed ship_**

**Gobber  
Well, I trust you found the nest at least?**

**Stoick**  
**Not even close.**

**Gobber**  
**Ah. Excellent.**

**_Gobber follows Stoick up the ramp and snags his duffle bag with his hook appendage, sharing the burden._**

**Stoick**  
**I hope you had a little more success than me.**

**Gobber**  
**Well, if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes.**

**_Stoick stops. What does that mean? A group of merry villagers rush past._**

**Viking #1**  
**Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is so relieved.**

**Viking #2**  
**Out with the old and in with the new, right?!**

**Viking #3**  
**No one will miss that old nuisance!**

**Viking #4**  
**The village is throwing a party to celebrate!**

* * *

"Do you realize how WRONG that sounds?" Tsu asked.

Everyone looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"It sounds like Hiccup had died."

* * *

**_Stoick is stunned, overwhelmed by the insensitivity. He turns to Gobber._**

**Stoick**  
**He's gone?**

* * *

"That just adds to how WRONG it sounds..." Sakura added.

* * *

**Gobber**  
**Yeah... most afternoons. But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being swarmed by his new fans.**

**_Confusion can be seen on Stoick's face._**

**Stoick**  
**Hiccup?**

**Gobber**  
**Who would've thought, eh? He has this way with the beasts.**

**CUT TO:** **EXT. SKY - AFTERNOON**

**_Toothless and Hiccup soar through a perfect blue sky._**_ **Billowing clouds rise like mountains. The ground seems miles** **below them.**_

**Hiccup**  
**Okay there bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow.**

**_Hiccup checks a leather cheat sheet, clipped onto his harness. Inscribed upon it are several tail positions and their pedal position equivalents._**

**Here we go. Here we go... position three, no four.**

**_He presses the pedal, causing the tail to flare. They roll off into an arcing bank, gloriously lit by the late afternoon sun. Hiccup tucks tight against his neck, thrilled that his new harness and vest are holding. The foot controls make the tail appendage quick and responsive. He watches Toothless' every fluctuation, trying to match it with the prosthetic. Hiccup sizes up a target - a towering arch of stone, rising from the sea._**

**Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on. Come on buddy. Come on buddy!**

**_They zip through the arch. A perfect maneuver._**

**Yeah! Yes, it worked!**

**_Hiccup accidentally flies Toothless into one of the sea stacks._**

**Sorry.**

**_They hurtle into another rock pillar. Toothless grumbles._**

**That's my fault.**

**_Toothless swats him with his 'ear' plate._**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, er three.**

**_They pierce the clouds. For the first time, Hiccup can see the whole of the island below them. It shrinks with every passing second. He SWALLOWS hard and tightens his grip on the handles._**

**Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my...**

**_He spots the leather guide tearing free in the turbulence_**

**... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!**

**No!**

**_Hiccup grabs frantically for the airborne sheet... and nabs it before it's carried out of reach. Toothless, however, obeys the command and suddenly stops beating his wings. As they slow to a stop, Hiccup goes weightless. The rings of his vest float off of the harness hooks. Hiccup suddenly finds himself detached, free-falling._**

**Oh gosh! Oh gods! Oh no! **

* * *

"Why are screaming?" Jack asked, "Freefalling is fun!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?"

* * *

**Hiccup (CONT'D)  
Alright, okay. You just gotta kinda angle yourself. No, no...come back down towards me. Come back down-**

**_Hiccup extends his arms and legs, giving himself as much surface area as he can. He angles back towards Toothless as the tumbling dragon WHACKS Hiccup with his wing After a few more misses, Hiccup finally GRABS HOLD of the harness and manages to lock in - just in time to pull Toothless out of his dive... barely shy of the tree tops._**

**_They careen past the wooded cliff and directly into a_**_ **treacherous slalom course of jutting sea stacks.** **Hiccup pulls the cheat sheet from his teeth and attempts to** **check positions. **_

**_It flaps violently in the turbulence, making_**_ **it impossible.** **With no time to think, Hiccup throws it away and steers** **Toothless' tail on instinct... with perfect intuition.**_

**_Together, they manage a tight, hair-rasing series of split-_**_ **second turns, making it to the open water, unscathed.** **Hiccup takes a breath and glances back at the death-defying** **obstacle course, now safely behind them. He beams, relieved.** **He sits back and throws his arms up in victory.**_

**_Hiccup's diagram sheet flies away and he tries to catch it, but unhooks the safety cord and falls, Hiccup tries to get back in the harness, getting smacked with Toothless' tail in the process_****. _Finally reattching, Hiccup tries to memorize the sheet before smoothly swerving through rocks, swiftly changing tail positions._**

**YEEAHHH!**

**_Toothless concurs with a happy squeal and a fireball. Hiccup's glee turn to dread as they fly directly into it_**

**Ah, come on.**

* * *

"Oooohh..." Everyone winced as Hiccup and Toothless flew into the ball of fire.

* * *

**_Hiccup and Toothless lounge on a sprawling, deserted beach, snacking of freshly caught fish. As Hiccup cooks his over a fire, Toothless suddenly regurgitates a fish head. Hiccup smirks with forced politeness._**

**Hiccup**  
**Uh... no thanks. I'm good.**

**_Several Terrible Terrors land like seagulls, hissing and_**_ **nipping at each other as they approach Toothless' pile of** **fish.** **One grabs the regurgitated fish head and drags it away.** **Another attempts to steal it from him. They face off and last fire balls at each other to settle the fight. Hiccup watches, amused. That is until... Toothless spots one of his fish leaving the pile. A stealthy Terrible Terror is exposed as the thief. They tug on the fish, and it snaps back into Toothless' mouth. He swallows it back tauntingly. Irate, the little dragon paws at the ground and blast Toothless. He opens his mouth, the gas hiss comes, and Toothless fires a tiny flame straight into its mouth, causing the gas to backfire into the little dragon. It coughs up smoke and staggers away, looking ill. Hiccup laughs.**_

**Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?**

**_Hiccup throws the hapless Terror his freshly cooked fish._**

**There you go.**

**_The appreciative little dragon gulps down the meal and approaches Hiccup cautiously. He curls up next to him. Hiccup is amazed._**

**Everything we know about you guys is wrong.**

* * *

"No," Snotlout growled, "everything YOU know about dragons is WRONG!"

"SHUT IT!" Val growled.

The dragons growled as well.

"Snotlout?" Sakura held up a hand covered in dark purple myst, "don't make me use this again..."

Snotlout gulped and sat down, he could feel Val's glare on the back of his head.

* * *

**_Hiccup is at the forge, working on drawings of Toothless and prostethics. He glances up when Stoick enters and hastily hides the drawings behind his body._**

**Hiccup**  
**Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so...**

**Stoick**  
**I know. I came looking for you.**

**Hiccup**  
**You did?**

**Stoick**  
**You've been keeping secrets.**

**Hiccup**  
**I... have?**

**Stoick**  
**Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?**

**Hiccup**  
**I don't know what you're...**

**Stoick**  
**Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it.**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh?**

**Stoick**  
**So. Let's talk about that Dragon.**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to- You're not... upset?**

**Stoick**  
**What?! I was hoping for this!**

**Hiccup**  
**Uh... you were?**

**Stoick**  
**And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time. And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear. What a feeling!**

* * *

"Not the best feeling I'd want to feel..." Hiccup muttered.

* * *

**Stoick (CONT'D)  
You really had me going there, son. All those years of the worst Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough. I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! Thor almighty!** **Ahhhhh. With you doing so well in the ring, we finally have something to talk about. Oh, I... brought you something.**

**_He turns around to grab the object._**

**To keep you safe in the ring. Hiccup**

**_Stoick handed over a helmet which was a bit big on Hiccup's head._**

**Wow. Thanks.**  
**Stoick**  
**Your mother would've wanted you to have it. It was half of her breast plate.**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Just about all the women yelled, while the boys, Sakura, Tsu, Kura and Estrella laughed.

"How can ye laugh at this?!" Elinor asked.

"I'm from Ancient Egypt," Sakura said, "it was a very DRAFTY place and time."

"...drafty..." Rapunzel muttered before blushing.

"And I'm from Everest, we wrap our chests with the warmest of cloths and furs on the coldests of nights." Tsu said.

"What about ye two?" Merida asked Kura and Estrella.

"We just think it's funny. We aren't offended to be in fact."*

* * *

**Stoick (CONT'D)  
Matching set. Keeps her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal.**

**Hiccup**  
**I should really get to bed.**

**Hiccup and Stoick**  
**Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk. See you back at the house. We should do this again. I'm great. Thanks for stopping by. Glad I stopped by, I hope you uh, like the hat. And for the... the breast hat.**

**Stoick**  
**Well, uh... good night.**

"Awkward…" Jamie hummed and everyone couldn't help but agree with him. Things just seemed to get more and more awkward between Stoick and Hiccup.

* * *

**The day in which Astrid and Hiccup would fight to see who would kill a dragon had arrived.**

**Astrid**  
**Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing.**

**Hiccup**  
**Good. Please, by all means.**

**Viking**  
**You got it Astrid!**

**Astrid**  
**This time. This time for sure. aaaaaaaaa... **

**_She jumps, ready to hit the dragon, but it falls at Hiccup's hands rather than hers._**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauGGGGGHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!**

Sakura and Tsu shoot Astrid a glance. Their eyes full of amusement.

"What?!" Astrid snapped.

"Is that how you swear?" Tsu asked.

Astrid crossed her arms and grumbled.

**Stoick**  
**Wait! Wait!**

**Hiccup**  
**So, later.**

**Gobber**  
**Not so fast.**

**Hiccup**  
**I'm kinda late for-**

**Astrid**  
**What?! Late for what, exactly?!**

**Stoick**  
**Okay quiet down. The elder has decided.**

**_The Elder gestured to Astrid and shook her head. She pointed to Hiccup and nodded. Hiccup was hoisted into the air._**

**Gobber**  
**You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the Dragon!**

**Stoick**  
**Ha, ha! That's my boy!**

**Hiccup**  
**Heh, heh. Oh yeah! Yes! I can't wait. I am so...**

"You are so…what?" Gobber asked. Hiccup stayed silent.

"We are about to go to present and future time…" Kura whispered.

* * *

**Hiccup**  
**... leaving. We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever.**

"WHAT?!"

**Oh man...**

**_Hiccup notices Astrid sitting on a boulder._**

**Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?**

**Astrid**  
**I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?**

**Hiccup**  
**Uh... training?**

**Astrid**  
**It better not involve this!**

**_She held up his harnest._**

**Hiccup**  
**I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh...** **You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. **

"Outfits?" Estrella giggled.

"I WAS PANICKING!" Hiccup retorted.

**So you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go.**

**_Astrid twists his hand behind his back._**

**OW! Why would you do that?!**

**Astrid**  
**That's for the lies.**

**_She drops her ax, handle first, onto his chest._**

**And THAT'S for everything else.**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh man.**

**_It was then Toothless made his presence known._**

**Astrid**  
**Get down! Run! Run!**

**Hiccup**  
**No!**

**_He stands between Astrid and Toothless_**

**No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend.**

**_He turned to Astrid._**

**It's okay. You just scared him.**

**Astrid (shocked)**  
**I scared him!? Who is "him"?**

**Hiccup**  
**Astrid, Toothless. Toothless, Astrid.**

**_Astrid looks between the two before running off._**

**Hiccup**  
**Da, da, da! We're dead.**

**_Toothless decides to follow Astrid._**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!**

**_The Night Fury nabs Astrid, Hiccup on his back, and takes off._**

**Astrid**  
**Oh great Odin's ghost! Oh, this is it!**

"The look on your face was priceless..." Older Hiccup laughed.

**Hiccup, get me down from here!**

**Hiccup**  
**You have to give me a chance to explain.**

**Astrid**  
**I am not listening to ANYTHING you have to say!**

**Hiccup**  
**Then I won't speak. Just let me show you. Please, Astrid.**

**_Astrid agrees reluctantly_****.**

**Astrid**  
**Now get me down.**

**Hiccup**  
**Toothless, down. Gently. **

**_Toothless obeys the command..._**

**See? Nothing to be afraid of.**

**_...but only a for a few seconds._**

**WHOA! Toothless! What is wrong with you?! Bad dragon! He's not usually like this. Oh no... Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to _like_ us!**

**_Toothless then decided to add some spins to his aerial acrobatics_****.  
**  
**And now he's spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile.**

**Astrid**  
**Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing.**

**_Satisfied, Toothless stops the show he had done and flies at a steady pace._**

**Alright I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... amazing. He's amazing. So what now?**  
**Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a... **

**_She whispers to Hiccup so Toothless doesn't hear her._**

**kill a Dragon.**

**Hiccup**  
**Don't remind me. Toothless, what's happening? What is it? **

**_He notices the island had gotten closer...and so had many more dragons._**

**Get down!**

**Astrid**  
**What's going on?**

**Hiccup**  
**I don't know. Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud.**

**_He notices the dragons have food with them._**  
**  
I looks like they're hauling in their kill.**

**Astrid**  
**What does that make us?**

**Hiccup**  
**What my dad wouldn't give to find this. It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole.**

**Astrid**  
**They're not eating any of it.**

**_She spots something. _**

**What is that?**

**Hiccup**  
**Alright buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!**

**Astrid**  
**No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your dad.**

**Hiccup**  
**No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully.**

**Astrid**  
**Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' nest...the thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret? To protect your pet Dragon? Are you serious?**

**Hiccup**  
**Yes.**

**Astrid**  
**Okay. Then what do we do?**

**Hiccup**  
**Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out.**

**Astrid**  
**Okay.**

**_She punches Hiccup on the arm, making him wince._**

**That's for kidnapping me.**

**_She then kisses Hiccup on the cheek_**

**That's for, everything else.**

**_Toothless stares at Hiccup._**

**Hiccup**  
**What are you looking at?**

"Something tells me we aren't going to like what's comin'" Stoick muttered.

**Review!**

***Completely true, doesn't faze us at all.**


	8. Chapter 8

Let's Watch the Movies!

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY**

_**The grounds have been transformed. Banners and flags flap in** **the morning sun. Surrounding the ring, a festive crowd had** **gathered. All of Berk has turned out for the event.**_

**Stoick**  
**Well, I can show my face in public again.**

"Wow..." Sakura rolled her eyes, "AGAIN? So what, that face you had on before was a mask? I thought it was your actual face, and you showed that off a lot..."

Several of the teens and kids chuckled at Stoick's red face.

**If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon training... I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. **

"Again, really?" Kura raised an eyebrow, "You really don't trust your own kin?"

"My own what?"

"Kin," Tsu replied, "it means family relations. She's saying you don't trust your own son."

Stoick fell silent at her words. Did he really not trust his own flesh and blood?

**Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...**

"I doubt it..." Kura whispered.

**... or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hiccup yelled, "I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN OBESSE, DRAGON KILLING MORON! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" everyone laughed at Hiccup's cries except for the other Vikings.

**Astrid**  
**Be careful with that Dragon.**

"Aaaww!" Jack sighed, "You DO care!"

Astrid rolled her eyes and punched him in the arm. Not that it fazed Jack, he laughed it off.

**Hiccup**  
**It's not the Dragon I'm worried about.**

**Astrid**  
**What are you going to do?**

**Hiccup**  
**Put an end to this.**

**_She eyes him, dubious.  
_**  
**I have to try. Astrid. If something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless.**

**Astrid**  
**I will. Just promise me it won't go wrong.**

"I can't promise that," Hiccup said.

"Something always goes wrong..." Older Hiccup muttered, eyeing his metal leg.

**Gobber**  
**It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead.**

**Tuffnut**  
**Show 'em how it's done, my man!**

_**Hiccup entered the arena, his breat-plate helmet on his head.**_

"YOU ACTUALLY WORE IT?!" Jackson, Jack, Merida and Eugene cried out in shock. Hiccup and Older Hiccup rolled their eyes.

"Yes."

_**He went over to a table of weapons, shield in hand, and grabbed a dagger.**_

**Stoick**  
**Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer.**

**Hiccup**  
**I'm ready.**

_**The gates opened up and a Monstrous Nightmare came out. It approached Hiccup, who threw down his dagger and shield.**_

**Stoick**  
**What is he doing?**

**Hiccup**  
**It's okay. It's okay.**

_**He took off his helmet...**_

**I'm not one of them.**

_**...and tossed it away.**_

_**Gasps and murmurs race through the crowd.**_

_**On Stoick, as all eyes turn to him. He's welling with upset.** **Hiccup avoids Stoick's glare and remains focused on the** **Nightmare, holding his hand out. It paces around him, calming** **down.**_

**Stoick**  
**Stop the fight.**

**Hiccup**  
**No. I need you all to see this.**

_****__**The crowd gets restless. **_Hiccup held a hand out. The Nightmare calmed and seemed to follow the Dragon Trainer without a doubt.

**They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them.**

**Stoick**  
**I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!**

_**Stoick hit the metal bars of the arena, causing the Nightmare to lose its calm nature and attack Hiccup.**_

"You just did the worst thing possible..." Estrella said. Everyone wondered what she meant by that.

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS** **ON TOOTHLESS**

_**His ear plates shoot up. Panic flares in his eyes.**_

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_**Hiccup scrambles around the ring. The Nightmare pursues,** **snapping and springing from ground to wall.** **Stoick pushes through the crowd, rushing to the doorway.**_

**Stoick**  
**Out of my way!**

_**The Nightmare kept attacking, Hiccup trying his hardest not to get fried.**_

**Astrid**  
**Hiccup!**

**__****Astrid wedges her axe under the arena gate and squeezes** **through.**

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

_**Toothless bounds to the cove walls, clawing them in** **desperation. It seems he's as trapped as before, but with an** **incredible BURST of effort he HOOKS a claw over the upper lip** **of the stone wall.**_

"Spider-drake, spider-drake, does whatever a spider-drake does..." Kura sang under her breath.

"Isn't it Spiderman?" Monty asked.

Kura nodded, "But Toothless is a dragon."

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_**A narrow stream of fire narrowly avoids Hiccup as he** **continues to dash around the ring, evading the Monstrous** **Nightmare. Desperate, he goes to the weapon rack in an** **attempt to arm himself, but the Nightmare quickly destroys** **the rack and closes in on him.**_

**EXT. COVE - CONTINUOUS**

_**Toothless tears through the woods, bounding like panther and** _**_taking to the air in short bursts._  
**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - CONTINUOUS**

_**Stoick wrenches the grated door to the arena and jumps** **through. The Monstrous Nightmare is only a few feet behind** **Hiccup. Astrid is now in the ring. **__**She picks up a hammer and hurls it at the Monstrous** **Nightmare, hitting it in the head. It turns its attention to** **Astrid, and begins chasing her. **__**Stoick raises the arena gate,** **waving her toward it.**_

**Stoick**  
**This way!**

_**Astrid makes it through, but the Nightmare blasts the** **doorway, cutting Hiccup off. **__**It pounces on him and prepares** **to finish him off.** __**Suddenly a familiar screech could be heard. **_

**Gobber**  
**Night Fury! Get down!**

_****__**Toothless bounds over the crowd and blasts a hole through the** **chain enclosure. He flies through it and disappears in the** **boiling smoke.** **The Vikings rush to railings... in time to see a flurry of** **wings cutting through the dissipating smoke. Toothless and** **the Nightmare tumble into the clear, locked in a toothy,** **vicious fight. Toothless kicks the Nightmare off and plants** **himself between Hiccup and it.** **The Nightmare snarls, circling them. Toothless lunges and** **roars... causing the Nightmare to relent and back away.** **To everyone's shock and horror, Hiccup gets to his feet and** **grabs Toothless protectively. **_

"Why's he doing that?" Gobber asked.

"Remember that kin thing we were talking about earlier?"

Everyone nodded at Tsu's question.

"Well, Toothless here, has taken Hiccup as his own flesh and blood. It's rather...sweet."

Everyone turned to face the two Hiccups and the Night Fury, and sure enough, they looked like a happy little family.

**Hiccup (panicked)**  
**Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here!**

**__****The crowd is gob-smacked, growing livid.**

**Vikings**  
**Night Fury! **

**__****Hiccup tries to shoo Toothless away in vain. Vikings begin** **pouring clambering through the enclosure and dropping into** **the ring.**

"He's still stubborn as hell..." Older Hiccup muttered.

_**Hiccup was getting frantic. Toothless had to go!**_

**Hiccup**  
**Go! GO!**

**Viking**  
**Take it alive!**

**__****Stoick grabs an axe and charges into the arena. Astrid calls** **out to him, panicked.**

**Astrid**  
**Stoick, no!**

**Hiccup**  
**Dad! No! He won't hurt you!**

**__****The other Vikings surround and attack Toothless. He tosses** **them aside like rag dolls, his eyes focused on Stoick.**

**No, don't! You're only making it worse!**

"HOW?!" Stoick snapped.

Toothless growled at Stoick who fell silent.

"That's how, I'm guessing." Sakura laughed softly.

**__****Stoick raises his hammer as he charges for Toothless.** **Toothless ducks and pounces on him. They tumble end over end.**

**Toothless! STOP!**

**__****He pins Stoick and inhales. The familiar hiss of gas builds.** **Everyone braces...**

**No! NO!**

**__****Toothless swallows back the blast and turns to Hiccup, not** **understanding**

**Viking**  
**Get him!**

**__****The crowd rushes him, piling on, and taking Toothless down.** **Astrid holds Hiccup back.**

**Hiccup  
****No! Please... just don't hurt him. Please don't hurt him.**

**__****Stoick gets to his feet, fuming, shaken. A Viking presents** **Stoick with an axe. He eyes Toothless a moment, then pushes** **the axe back into the Viking's hands.**

**Stoick**  
**Put it with the others!**

_**His burning glare turn to Hiccup.**_

* * *

"Let me guess," Hiccup rolled his eyes and put on his "Stoick voice", "I'm in big trouble!"

**INT. GREAT HALL **

_**Being shoved into the dank, dimmed hall.** **SLAM! The massive doors rattle and echo. Stoick pushes past** **him. He paces against a backdrop of shadowy tapestries and** **carved pillars - a legacy of heroes, all peering down in** **angered judgement.**_

**Stoick**  
**I should have known. I should have seen the signs.**

**Hiccup**  
**Dad.**

**Stoick**  
**We had a deal!**

**__****Stoick pauses to say something, but stops short. He snorts** **and resumes pacing, repeating the cycle.**

"No," Hiccup said, "we didn't. I had NO SAY IN THE FUCKING DEAL!"

**Hiccup**  
**I know we did... but that was before... ughh, it's all so messed up.**

**Stoick**  
**So everything in the ring. A trick? A lie?**

**__****He stomps toward Hiccup. Stops short and points, fighting** **back words.**

**Hiccup**  
**I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless.**

**Stoick**  
**The Dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!**

**Hiccup**  
**He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous.**

**Stoick**  
**They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!**

**Hiccup**  
**AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM! They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island Dad... it's a Dragon like-**

"Shit..."

**Stoick**  
**-Their island?**

**__****He stomps back... pointing an accusing finger.**

**So you've been to the nest.**

**Hiccup**  
**Did I say nest?**

**__****Hiccup goes silent - he said too much.**

**Stoick**  
**How did you find it?!**

**Hiccup**  
**No... I didn't. Toothless did. Only a Dragon can find the island.**

"Double shit!"

**__****Stoick GLARES. A moment passes, then an idea takes form on** **his face. His eyes flare. Hiccup watches, realizing. Stoick** **stomps toward the doorway.**

**Oh no. No, Dad. No.**

**_Hiccup chases after him, panicked._**

**Dad. It's not what you think. You don't know what you're up against. It's like nothing you've ever seen.**

**__****He grabs Stoick by the arm, tugging with all his might. He** **has no effect whatsoever.**

**Dad. Please. I promise you that you can't win this one.**

_**Nothing.**_

**No. Dad. No. FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU PLEASE JUST LISTEN TO ME?!**

"Why do I even bother, he never listens...I should have left before hand..."

Everyone turns to face Hiccup, even his future-self, all of them showing different emotions, among them were love, sympathy, understanding and remorse.

******__****He throws Hiccup off of him, SWATTING him to the floor.** **Icy stillness. Hiccup stares back, stunned.**

**Stoick**  
**You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son.**

**__****__****Stoick pushes through the door, leaving Hiccup alone,** **devastated.**

**Ready the ships!**

**__****Stoick staggers on the steps, breaking inside.**

**EXT. DOCKS/OPEN SEA - DAY**

_**Broken-down catapults and trebuchets are bundled up and** **lowered from the cliffs.** **Below on the docks, Vikings load the heavy artillery into the** **hulls of awaiting ships. Children and the elderly gather to** **on the walkways to wave apprehensive farewells to the** **departing warriors. **__**Lastly, Toothless is loaded aboard Stoick's ship, chained** **down to a palette, muzzled, and restrained with a weighty** **neck ring. **__**He looks exhausted, miserable.** **Stoick crosses to the bow as the ship pushes off and joins** **the amassed armada of ships adrift in the harbor.** **Stoick's brow is furrowed, all warmth drained away. He turns** **west and glares at the horizon with cold determination.**_

**Stoick**  
**Set sail! We head for Helheim's Gate.**

**__****He then notices Hiccup watching from his familiar cliff-side** **perch beyond the village. Their eyes meet, full of hurt and** **regret. Hiccup slowly shakes his head in warning. Stoick** **breaks the stare and turns to Toothless, fuming.**

**Lead us home, Devil.**

"He's not a Devil!" Hiccup growled.

_**On Hiccup** **Watching. He's powerless to stop what is happening, but won't** **leave.**_

**DISSOLVE TO:** **EXT. CLIFFS - LATER** **ON  
**

_**Hiccup** **Still standing there. The ships have cleared the horizon.** **Crane up to reveal Astrid is standing behind him. She** **approaches cautiously and stands beside him in silence.**_

**Astrid**  
**It's a mess.**

_**Hiccup doesn't respond.**_

**You must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, your best friend.**

**Hiccup  
Thank you for summing that up. ****Why couldn't I have killed that Dragon when I found him in the woods. It would have been better for everyone.**

**Astrid**  
**Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?**

**__****Hiccup just shakes his head - he really doesn't know.** **Astrid's eyes glimmer. She wants something.**

**Why didn't you?**

**Hiccup**  
**I don't know. I couldn't.**

**Astrid**  
**That's not an answer.**

**Hiccup**  
**Why is this so important to you all of a sudden?**

**Astrid**  
**Because I want to remember what you say right now.**

**Hiccup**  
**Oh for the love of- I was a coward! I was weak. I wouldn't kill a Dragon.**

**Astrid  
****You said 'wouldn't' that time.**

**Hiccup**  
**Whatever! I wouldn't! Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who wouldn't kill a Dragon!**

**Astrid**  
**First to ride one, though.**

**__****Hiccup blinks. He never looked at it that way before.**

**So...**

**Hiccup**  
**...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as I was. I looked at him and I saw myself.**

"You saw yourself in a dragon?!" Jamie asked, "COOL!"

Hiccup smiled at the young brunette.

**__****Astrid turns to face the open sea.**

**Astrid**  
**I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?**

**Hiccup**  
**Eh, probably something stupid.**

**Astrid**  
**Good. But you've already done that.**

******_Another beat._**

**Hiccup**  
**Then something crazy.**

**__****Astrid smiles.**

**Astrid**  
**That's more like it.**

**EXT. OPEN SEA/DRAGON ISLAND - DAY **

_**The armada coasts toward a shroud of heavy fog, hung like drapes from a low-hanging, ominous sky. The ships enter, one by one. Visibility drops immediately. Flanking ships becomes ghosts. The armada disappears, drawn into the blinding mist. Complete whiteout. Nothing remains but the eerie creaking of wood on water. ON STOICK at the bow of his ship. He taps his fingers on the gunwale, then looks back at Toothless impatiently. Weighed down with chains, Toothless seems unresponsive. **_

**Stoick**  
**Sound your positions. Stay within earshot.**

**__****Shouts pour in from all directions.**

**Viking #1**  
**Here.**

**Viking #2**  
**One length to your stern.**

**Viking #3**  
**On your starboard flank.**

**Viking #4**  
**Three widths to port.**

**Viking #5**  
**Ahead, at your bow.**

**Viking #6**  
**Haven't a clue.**

**__****ON STOICK straining into the fog as the calls continue. Massive, jagged sea stacks begin to emerge, threatening to rip the ships to shreds. Gobber approaches him, speaking under his breath. **

**Gobber**  
**Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?**

**Stoick**  
**Find the nest and take it.**

"Some plan..." Hiccup scoffed.

"I've seen better plans from my cousins..." Kura muttered, "and they're not even ten!"

Stoick glared at the two. His plan would work!

Right?

**Gobber**  
**Ah. Of course. Send them running. The old Viking fall-back. Nice and simple.**

**Stoick**  
**Shhh.**

**__****Stoick notices that Toothless' ear plates are at the alert, quietly reacting to inaudible sounds. Stoick crosses to the stern of the ship and grabs the tiller, moving the helmsman out of the way. **

**Step aside.**

_**Stoick pulls the ship into a turn, covertly following Toothless' head movements. **__**The ship barely misses a jagged outcrop that suddenly appears out of the soupy fog. VIKING Bear to port. The order is called out from ship to ship. CRUNCH! The bow barely makes it past another sea stack. Stoick continues to follow Toothless' cues, undeterred.**_

**Viking  
****Bear to port.**

******EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY _Hiccup raises the bolt on the Monstrous Nightmare's pen. _**

**Fishlegs (o.s.)**  
**If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle.**

**__****Hiccup turns to see his fellow recruits, watching him with folded arms. Tuffnut steps forward with a scowl. **

**Tuffnut**  
**You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. It's me.**

**Hiccup**  
**Uh...**

**Snotlout**  
**I love this plan.**

"What plan?" Merida asked, "I didn't hear any plan!"

**Hiccup**  
**I didn't...**

**Ruffnut**  
**You're crazy. I like that.**

**Astrid**  
**So? What _is_ the plan?**

"Thank you, Astrid, for being the only one to ask what my plan was instead of just assuming it was good." Hiccup said. Astrid smiled at him.

"And if it's bad?"

"We come up with another one that isn't."

**__****Hiccup smiles, glowing in the support of his friends.**

**__********EXT. FOGGY SEA - DAY_ The ships follow in line through the gauntlet of rocks as orders are whispered from ship to ship. A dragon head looms out of the fog. The men recoil... only to discover that it's a wrecked ship, impaled high on a gnarled sea stack._**

**Gobber**  
**Ah. I was wondering where that went.**

**__****A clicking buzz becomes audible, growing louder. It fills the sky, converging in one general direction. Stoick sniffs the air. **

**Stoick**  
**Stay low and ready your weapons.**

**__****Stoick's ship suddenly JERKS to a halt as the keel burrows into shallow black sand. Stoick hops overboard, landing on a sprawling beach. The BUZZING suddenly STOPS. Above him, a craggy volcano towers into the gloom. **

**We're here.**

**__********_Behind him, several dragon-headed bows pierce the fog._**

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - RING - DAY**

_**Hiccup steps back from the door, drawing the Monstrous** **Nightmare out of its cave. It snorts, stepping into the ring,** **calmed by Hiccup's outstretched hand - focused on him.** **ON THE TEENS... bewildered, in awe.** **Snotlout nervously reaches for a spear laying near his foot.** __**Astrid stops him.** _

**Astrid**  
**Uh-uh.**

**Snotlout**  
**Wait! What are you...**

"Scared?" Hiccup asked.

Snotlout huffed and crossed his arms while everyone else chuckled.

**__****Hiccup slows to a stop in front of the teens, with the** **Nightmare inches from his outstretched hand.** **He reaches over and grabs Snotlout's trembling hand.**

**Hiccup**  
**Relax. It's okay... it's okay.**

**__****Hiccup replaces his outstretched hand with Snotlout's,** **putting him in control of the massive beast. The Nightmare** **snorts, but remains calm. Snotlout, by contrast, chuckles** **nervously - it's at once terrifying and amazing.** _**The others watch, spellbound.** **Hiccup turns and walks away.** _

**Snotlout**  
**Where are you going?!**

**__****Hiccup pulls a bundle of rope from a supply box.**

**Hiccup**  
**You're going to need something to help you hold on.**

**__****The teens eye each other apprehensively, and look up to** **reveal...** **ALL THE DRAGONS standing in the ring, facing the teens** **expectantly.**

**EXT. DRAGON ISLAND - DAY** **CLOSE ON**

_**Tree trunks, being sharpened and planted into the sand at** **angled rows.** **Boulders being loaded into catapult baskets.** **And a war plan being scratched in the sand.** **STOICK looms over it, looking determined. His generals are** **at his sides.**_

**Stoick**  
**When we crack this mountain open, all hell is going to break loose.**

**Gobber**  
**In my undies. Good thing I brought extras.**

"Again with the undies!" Jack yelled.

**__****Stoick TURNS to face the men.**

**Stoick**  
**No matter how this ends, it ends today.**

"We all know it's gonna end badly," Eugene said and a lot of the viewers, even some of the Vikings, nodded. It was going to end badly, even if they won.

_**He walks toward the base of the volcano wall, back by several** **hundred warriors. He raises his arm and drops it.** **A line of catapults UNLEASH their two-ton loads into the** **cliff wall. It cracks and flakes away.** **Several more hits tear away at the hollow shell of hardened** **lava.** **A final boulder shatters the fractured wall, creating a deep,** **dark opening to the cavern within.** **Silence. Stock raises his hand, makes a gesture. A flaming** **bushel is launched into the dark, lighting the wall... CHOKED** **WITH DRAGONS.** **Stoick pulls his hammer and rushes into the cave, brazen. **__**In a chaotic flurry, the dragons suddenly rush out like bats** **from a cave. The take to the air, bypassing the axe-swinging** **Vikings and fleeing the island in a mass exodus.** _**_The battle-ready Vikings drop their weapons, confused_.**

**Gobber**  
**Is that it?**

**__****Above the island, dragons POUR from every crevice, fleeing to** **the sky. The sound of screeching dragons fades.** The Vikings cheer.

**Spitelout**  
**We've done it!**

"Don't count your chickens..." Sakura said.

"What chickens?" Spitelout asked.

"It's a proverb. 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch.' It's used to tell people not to be too sure that something good you hope for will really happen. It might not happen after all."

**__****Stoick doesn't celebrate. Something is not right. He HEARS** **something. Stoick turns to peer down the dark throat of the** **cavern.** **A deep, rumbling ROAR echoes from the cavern. The ground** **underfoot TREMBLES. The ships rock. Their sails fill with a** **blast of air.** **The cheering stops. Stoick's expression sinks.**

**Stoick**  
**This isn't over. Form your ranks! Hold together!**

**__****The men SCRAMBLE to organize themselves.**

**Get clear!**

**__****The ground CRACKS. Stone tears away, cascading like an** **avalanche. And through the settling debris, the silhouette of** **a gargantuan dragon emerges - THE RED DEATH. Stirred and** **furious.**

**Gobber**  
**Beard of Thor... what is that?**

**Stoick**  
**Odin help us. Catapults!**

**__****The Vikings score direct hits. The burning stones BOUNCE off** **the dragon's skin. __****The Red Death focuses on the catapults.** **It crushes the first one - smashing it and its crew, rattling** **the beach underfoot.** **Stoick races toward the second catapult. He leaps and pushes** **a Viking out of the way just before the dragon crushes him** **under his forepaw.** **The Vikings scramble in all directions.**

**Viking #3**  
**Get to the ships!**

**Stoick  
****No! NO!**

_**The Red Death BLASTS the ships like a mile-long flamethrower.** **The sails are torched. **__**Vikings dive overboard and masts come** **down.** **Gobber Joins Stoick.** _

**Gobber**  
**Heh. Smart, that one.**

**__****Stoick looks up and down the beach for an answer.**

**Stoick (guilt-ridden)**  
**I was a fool.**

"HE ADMITS IT!" Kura said.

"THANK ODIN!" Hiccup cheered.

_**The monster raises its head to the sky and BELLOWS. The** **sound SHAKES the beach, knocking Vikings off their feet.** **This island is his.** **Stoick stops a Viking General.**_  
**  
Lead the men to the far side of the island.**

**Spitelout**  
**Right. Everybody to the far side of the island!**

**Stoick**  
**Gobber, go with the men.**

**__****The Vikings scatter into the rocks like ants. Satisfied with** **the ships destruction, The Red Death turns its attention back** **to the Vikings. They seem to have vanished. It SNIFFS the** **air, searching for their scent.** **Gobber drops in beside Stoick, like two soldiers in a trench.** **Fire blasts over head, causing them to duck.**

**Gobber**  
**I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy.**

**__****Stoick grabs him.**

**Stoick**  
**I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt.**

_******Gobber removes Stoick's hand. Clenches his forearm,** **determined.**_

**Gobber**  
**Then I can double that time.**

"Aaw," Estrella giggled.

******_Stoick grins. Friends to the bitter end. They BREAK COVER and dash into the open, SPLITTING UP. Stoick rips a sharpened post from the ground and hurls it into the monster's face._**

**Stoick**  
**HERE!**

**Gobber**  
**NO, HERE!**

**__****It spots both of them. He fuels up to fire, glancing back and** **forth between the two men. He focuses on Stoick.**

**Come on! Fight me!**

**Stoick**  
**No, me!**

**__****The Red Death remains focused on Stoick - this is it. It** **rears back and inhales. Gas begins to amass, when...** **KABLAM! A blast explodes against the back of The Red Death's** **head. It turns distracted, as...** **... a Nadder punches through the flames, banking across the** **sky. Followed by a Monstrous Nightmare, a Zippleback, and a** **Gronckle. They roll in unison, revealing the recruits riding** **on their backs. Hiccup leads, with Astrid clinging to his** **waist.** **Gobber and Stoick, watch slack-jawed, in awe.**

Everyone but Gobber and Stoick laugh at the looks on the two Vikings faces.

**Hiccup**  
**Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move Fishlegs!**

**__****The monster shakes off the blast and snaps in their wake.** **Hiccup directs his squadron out of harm's way. They climb out** **of reach and circle each other.**

**Tuffnut**  
**Look at us, we're on a Dragon! We're on Dragons, all of us!**

**Hiccup**  
**Up, let's move it!**

_**The dragons climb past the Red Death.**_

_**On the ground** **Gobber hobbles over to Stoick.**_

**Gobber**  
**Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking you ever were.**

_**Stoick smiles and nods his head.**_

_**In the air** **The group circles over the dragon's head.**_

**Hiccup**  
**Fishlegs, break it down.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Okay. Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing. ****Steer clear of both. Small eyes, large nostrils. Relies on hearing and smell.**

**Hiccup**  
**Okay. Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot. Make some noise, keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit. Make it mad.**

**Ruffnut**  
**That's my specialty!**

**Tuffnut**  
**Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating! See?**

**Hiccup  
****Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!**

**__****Hiccup and Astrid peel away. The teens bank and dive toward** **the monster, splitting up. The Twins race alongside the** **monster's head, taunting it.**

**Snotlout**  
**Don't worry, we got it covered!**

**Fishlegs**  
**Yeah!**

**Tuffnut**  
**Troll!**

**Ruffnut**  
**Butt Elf!**

**Tuffnut**  
**Bride of Grendel!**

**__****The Red Death unloads a spray of fire at the twins. They** **barely dodge it.** **Fishlegs and Snotlout hang behind its eyes, banging away at** **their shields, making a racket.** **The Red Death opens all 6 of its eyes, spotting them.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot.**

**__****On Hiccup and Astrid** **... searching for Toothless. Hiccup spots him among the** **burning ships.**

**Hiccup**  
**There!**

**__****He steers the Nadder over the deck and hands Astrid the** **reins. He lines up his jump... and hops off, guarding his** **face from the flames. He lands on the burning deck.**

**Go help the others!**

**__****She and the Nadder take off.** **As Hiccup fights his way to Toothless. ****__****He unbuckles the** **muzzle. Toothless shrieks.**

**Okay, hold on. Hold on.**

_**He gets to work on the chains.**_

_**On Snotlout and Fishlegs** **They clang their weapons against their shields, making the** **monster wince.**_

**Snotlout**  
**It's working!**

**__****The huge beast starts to sway its head dizzily.**

**Fishlegs**  
**Yeah! It's working!**

**__****Pan down to reveal that the noise is also confusing the** **Gronckle and the Monstrous Nightmare. Both dragons lose their** **bearings.** **The Red Death thrashes, knocking Snotlout off of his dragon** **and onto the monster's gigantic head. Snotlout bounces across** **the top and comes to a stop just shy of the hundred foot** **drop.**

**Snotlout**  
**Agghh!**

**__****Fishlegs' Gronckle goes down in a spin of confusion.**

**Fishlegs**  
**I've lost power on the Gronckle. Snotlout! Do something!**

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?!" Snotlout asked.

Fishlegs shrugged, "Anything?"

**__****He hurls Snotlout his hammer. The Gronkle crashes and skids** **to a stop...**

**I'm okay!**

_**... then flips over, crushing Fishlegs.**_

More laughter and a red-faced Fishlegs.

**Less okay...**

**__****BACK TO SNOTLOUT** **... who eyes the Red Death's gigantic, veiny eyes. He raises** **the hammer...**

**Snotlout**  
**I can't miss!**

**__****... and hammers the monster's eyes, playing whack-a-mole.**

"WHACK-A-MOLE! YAY!" Kura cheers and grabs a sledge-hammer.

"NO!" Sakura yells yanking the hammer away from the hyper light.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww..." Kura pouts at the loss of her weapon, while the Vikings sigh in relief.

**What's wrong buddy, got something in your eye?**

**__****Astrid flies by on her Nadder, catching Snotlout in all his** **heroics.**

**Astrid**  
**Yeah! You're the Viking!**

**__****Snotlout grins, finally vindicated in her eyes. In his** **distraction, he gets thrown and lands heavily on one of the** **Red Death's spines - clinging precariously. A close call.**

Everyone winced.

"That was a close call..." Merida muttered**__****.**

**Snotlout**  
**Whoa!**

**__****On the ground- ****The monster's tail sweeps across the burning ships, snapping** **masts like twigs. We follow one down as it crashes onto a** **deck, revealing...** **Hiccup** **Working at the chains. He can't budge them. Fire licks at his** **clothes. **_**He looks up to see...****The Red Death blasting at the teens, enraged.** **The monster's giant foot crashes through frame, smashing the** **bow under its impressive weight.** **Hiccup and Toothless are thrown into the water in a maelstrom** **of burning planks and rigging. **__**UNDERWATER** **Hiccup swims toward Toothless. They're both caught in a mess** **of rigging, being dragged down. The heavy palette settles** **into the rocky bottom like an anchor. Toothless has stopped** **struggling. Hiccup takes one more hopeless tug at the chains -** **he's almost out of air.** __**Suddenly, a meaty hand grabs Hiccup.**_

**Hiccup(overwhelmed)**  
**Dad?**

"For some reason," Pippa said, "I want to hear this with sappy music."

"YOU GOT IT!" Kura said. She rewinded it back a few seconds and hit play. Sappy music could be heard as the scene went by. Everyone was laughing at how cheesy it was, "and back to normal." Kura hit rewind again, hit play, and left the movie as it was.

_**Stoick dives back into the water between flaming flotsam.**_

_**Underwater on ****Toothless, drowning. Stoick appears in front of him.** **Toothless freezes. Stoick tears the chains off of the yoke** **and lets it float free. **__**Momentary stillness. They eye each other, through the churned** **up bubbles. Toothless lunges out of the bars - grabbing** **Stoick.** _

_**BOOM!**_

_**In an explosion of sea water, Toothless lands on the** **shore, setting Stoick down and releasing him. Hiccup is awed.** **The ground rumbles underfoot. The monster screeches. Its** **massive claws stomp around in the smoke.** **Stoick gives way as Toothless mounts the rock and raises his** **wings. **_

_**He turns to Hiccup and snorts- Let's go.'**_

**You got it, bud.**

**__****Hiccup climbs onto Toothless and buckles himself in.** **Stoick grabs his arm.**

**Stoick**  
**Hiccup. I'm sorry... for everything.**

**Hiccup**  
**Yeah, me too.**

**Stoick  
****You don't have to go up there.**

**Hiccup**  
**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard.**

**__****They exchange smiles.**

**Stoick**  
**I'm proud to call you my son.**

**__****Hiccup beams, taken aback.**

**Hiccup**  
**Thanks dad.**

_**Stoick lets go of Hiccup's arm.** **Hiccup spurs Toothless on, charged with his father's belief** **in him. They rocket into the sky as Stoick watches.**_

_**In the air- ****Astrid sees Toothless streaking through the sky, gaining** **altitude.**_

**Astrid  
He's up!**

**__****She turns to Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who are arguin and** **throwing punches at each other. ****__****In mid-punch, the twins look over to see Snotlout stranded on** **the monster's head. They eye each other.**

**Astrid (cont.)**  
**Get Snotlout out of there!**

**Twins**  
**I'm on it! I'm on it!**

**Tuffnut**  
**I'm on it first! I'm ahead of you.**

**Ruffnut**  
**Hey! Let me drive!**

**__****The twins peel off, ARGUING as they race each other to the** **monster.** **Snotlout sees the Zippleback diving toward him and DASHES** **down the Red Death's head. He runs up the end of its horn...** **As the twins sweep past, both missing him... but perfectly** **snatching him where the necks merge. Ruff and Tuff eye each** **other, surprised and impressed.**

**Snotlout**  
**I can't believe that worked.**

_**The Red Death spots Astrid and inhales, preparing to blast.** **She and her Nadder get caught in the suction, pulled toward** **the monster's gaping mouth.**_

_**ON THE GROUND** **The Vikings watch with dread. They hear the familiar whir of** **the...**_

**Gobber**  
**Night Fury! Get down!**

**__****IN THE AIR** **A massive BLAST jolts the Red Death's head sideways. Astrid** **is thrown clear of its mouth... AND her Nadder. She tumbles** **through the air. The ground races toward her, when...** **She's suddenly CAUGHT by the leg. She looks up to see** **Toothless.**

**Hiccup**  
**Did you get her?**

**__****Toothless croons and gives Astrid a gummy smile.**

**__****__****ON THE GROUND** **They fly over the crowd of Vikings and set Astrid down, mid-** **run. They circle back to reengage - a black speck against the** **clouds.**

**Astrid  
****Go.**

**__****IN THE AIR** **Hiccup and Toothless rocket past the Red Death's head and** **climb, higher and higher.**

**Hiccup**  
**That thing has wings! Okay, let's see if it can use them!**

**__****Hiccup pulls Toothless into a turn. They plummet, gaining** **tremendous speed. __****The wind buffets them as they target the** **Red Death as super sonic speed.** **KABLAM! Toothless unloads a fireball against the Red Death's** **head. It goes down with a rumble as they climb anew. **

_**ON THE GROUND** **The Vikings shield themselves from the dust of the fallen** **monster... as its wings unfold and extend.**_

_**IN THE AIR** **Hiccup looks back as they put distance between them.**_

**Do you think that did it?**

**__****S****uddenly, the enraged behemoth RISES into frame... flapping** **its wings furiously. A daunting sight.**

**Well, he can fly.**

**__****Hiccup and Toothless DIVE into the tangled sea stacks - they** **weave through the rock like rabbits through a briar. The Red** **Death SNAPS at them, but cannot reach them. Hiccup and** **Toothless PULL AHEAD.** **The Red Death SMASHES through the canopy of rock and pulls in** **behind Toothless. He BURSTS THROUGH fifty-foot formations** **like they were saplings. **

**__****__****ON THE GROUND** **Stoick, Gobber, and the Teens watch as Hiccup and Toothless** **streak past, weaving through sea stacks. __****A moment later the Red Death SMASHES the sea stacks to dust** **in hot pursuit. **

**Hiccup**  
**Okay Toothless, time to disappear.**

**__****Toothless PULLS into a steep climb, heading toward the** **clouds.**

**Come on bud!**

**__****The Red Death follows, closing in fast.**

**Here it comes!**

_**BLAST! They narrowly dodge a column of flame and smoke. **__**They** **reach the low-hanging clouds and pierce them. The monster** **follows, immediately losing them in the hampered visibility.** **It roars irritably.** **From out of nowhere, Toothless DIVES at the huge dragon,** **BLASTING and PUNCTURING a hole in its wing. Toothless and** **Hiccup are gone again before the dragon can get a shot at** **them.**_

_**ON THE GROUND** **The Vikings stare up at the sky listening to the resounding** **BOOMS and watching FLASHES light up the clouds.** **Gobber places a hand on Stoick's shoulder.**_

_****__**IN THE AIR** **HICCUP and TOOTHLESS dive in again and again, using the** **clouds to hide and surprise as they puncture the monster's** **wings.** **It BELLOWS in frustration and WHIRLS around, unleashing fire** **blindly, in all directions.** **Hiccup sees the glow of fire cutting towards them.**_

**Watch out!**

**__****The random blast CLIPS Toothless' tail. It's heavily damaged.**

**Okay, time's up. Let's see if this works.**

**__****He pulls Toothless into a turn. They fly directly into the** **Red Death's face, taunting it.**

**COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!**

"Taunting," Sakura smirked, "a good choice in weaponry, if I do say so myself, and I do."

**__****Toothless utters an insult too, and they jackknife into a** **steep dive. The Red Death pursues.** **Toothless PUMPS his wings, racing faster than he's ever gone** **before. Hiccup and Toothless stay just ahead of the Red Death** **- no longer trying to evade it.** **Hiccup glances back to check the tail - it's disintegrating.**

**Stay with me buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer.**

**__****The Red Death closes the gap. Hiccup tucks in and holds** **Toothless steady - allowing the monster to set its sights on** **them. It narrows its eyes**

**Hold, Toothless.**

**__****The Red Death OPENS his mouth. The familiar gas HISS emanates** **from his throat - ignition is coming.**

**NOW!**

**__****Hiccup HITS the PEDALS HARD as Toothless extends one wing.** **They PIVOT in place, hurtling directly into the Red Death's** **mouth.** **Toothless FIRES point blank down the monster's throat. Its** **amassing gas is ignited, BACKFIRING into the monster,** **erupting in a chain of blasts throughout its body.** **Hiccup and Toothless BURST from the clouds, the Red Death hot** **on their tail, exploding from within. It glances forward and** **sees the ground rushing up. It throws open its wings,** **attempting to put on the brakes, but the punctured, damaged** **wings can't stop its momentum.** **As the Red Death chokes on the expanding fireball, he sees** **Toothless suddenly pull out of the dive, streaking up, past** **its head. __****The Red Death HITS the ground, head-first. It EXPLODES like** **the Hindenburg.** **Hiccup and Toothless weave through the monster's massive back** **plates, wings, and flailing legs - a high-speed recall of** **the FREE FALL slalom run. The expanding fireball races toward** **them, about to swallow them.** **They manage to clear the obstacles. Hiccup glances back.** **They're outrunning the fireball.** **He looks forward just in time to see the monster's massive** **club tail careening toward them.** **He tries to shift their direction. The last shreds of** **Toothless' tail tear away. Hiccup's pedals go DEAD.**

**No. NO!**

**__****Hiccup and Toothless can't maneuver - they're dead in the** **air. The giant club tail CLIPS Toothless, TEARING Hiccup from** **the harness and sending him tumbling against the backdrop of** **the fast-approaching fireball.** **Toothless STRUGGLES with all his might to reach the** **unconscious Hiccup. But the fireball swallows them both.**

In a flash, Stoick has Kura lifted in the air by her shirt.

"DAD!" Hiccup yelled.

"YOU'RE SHOWING MY SON'S DEATH?!" Stoick roared, though Kura had a smile on her face, "All shall be revealed soon. Now put me down or I'll end the movie here and move onto the next one. You have to the count of three. 3!"

Stoick dropped her, "What happened to one and two?"

Kura spoke in a Russian accent, "I spit on one and two!"

She and Estrella giggled and turned back to the movie.

"Oh!" Kura waved a hand and several tissue boxes appeared, "Don't say you won't cry. Because you will. ESPECIALLY YOU STOICK!"

_**ON THE GROUND** **The Vikings watch in horror as Hiccup and Toothless disappear** **into the boiling inferno.**_

_**DISSOLVE TO:** **A whiteout of ash. And through it comes...**_

**__****Stoick appears, searching desperately. Everything is** **scorched. Even the ground is smoking from the terrible heat.**

**Stoick**  
**Hiccup? Hiccup!? ****Son!?**

**__****Through the ash, Stoick the motionless silhouette of** **Toothless.**

**Hiccup.**

**__****He hurries to the dragon's side. Toothless is roughed up, but** **conscious. His scorched saddle, however, is vacant.** **Stoick looks to the sky in despair. He buckles at the knees,** **overwhelmed by the loss.**

Kura was right. Everyone was crying, whether or not tears fell from their eyes, they were all crying.

**(grave)  
Oh son... I did this...**

**__****Astrid pushes through the crowd, her eyes welling up.** **Followed by Gobber. They flank Stoick as he kneels, slumped** **over. **_**Behind them, a ring of Vikings form, keeping a respectful** **distance. **_

******I'm so sorry...**

******_As the dust and smoke clear, a ring of wild_**_ **dragons can also be seen, gathering just behind and between** **the Vikings.** **Toothless stirs and groggily rolls his head toward Stoick.** **Their eyes meet. **_**__****Toothless unfolds his wings, revealing Hiccup, unconscious,** **clutched safely against his chest. Stoick's eyes widen.**

**Hiccup.**

**__****He scoops Hiccup into his arms. Listens to his heart. Bursts** **into relieved laughter.**

**He's alive! You brought him back alive!**

Everyone cheers as Stoick takes Hiccup and pulls him into a bone crushing hug.

"Dad?" Hiccup said, "I-can't-breathe..."

Stoick relaxes his hold but doesn't pull away from the hug.

FLASH!

Kura smirks and holds up a camera.

**__****The crowd roars. Followed by the dragons. The Vikings look** **around to find themselves surrounded.** **_Stoick leans close to Toothless, meeting him eye to eye._**

**Stoick (privately to Toothless)  
****Thank you... for saving my son.**

**__****Gobber looks Hiccup up and down.**

**Gobber**  
**Well, you know... most of him.**

**__****Stoick glares back at him. Gobber shrugs, redirecting his** **eyes toward...**

"What do you mean," Stoick glowered at Gobber, "MOST of him?!"

Sakura shot Older Hiccup a look and he nodded in understanding.

**Review! Only one more part in watching the HTTYD movie!**


	9. Chapter 9

Let's Watch the Movies

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE - DAY**

_**CLOSE ON** **HICCUP, asleep, his head on a pillow. Healing scars on his** **face show that maybe a week or two have passed.** **Toothless hovers over him, WHINING and GRUMBLING impatiently.** __**Hiccup stirs. Opens his eyes.** _

**Hiccup**  
**Oh, hey Toothless.**

**__****Toothless excitedly nuzzles and nudges Hiccup.**

**Okay, okay! I'm happy to see you too, bud. OW! What-**

**__****Toothless steps on his groin, causing Hiccup to sit BOLT** **UPRIGHT with a YELP.**

All the males winces and cross their legs. The girls laugh, taking this little scene as a make-up for the breast-plate helmet.

**I'm in my house. You're in my house.**

**__****Toothless TEARS around the room, knocking things over, far** **too big for the space.**

"He's like a puppy!" Kura giggled, "Full of energy. Playful. Knocks things over...etc. etc. etc."

**Uh... does my dad know you're in here?!**

"Who do you think let him in?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "I thought it was because he blasted you."

"That almost happened."

Everyone laughed when Stoick admitted Toothless almost sent a plasma blast at him.

**__****Toothless pauses at the foot of the bed, tongue wagging. He** **eyes the rafters... and LEAPS UP onto them, brimming with** **'happy dog' energy.**

**Okay, okay- no Toothless! Aw, come on...**

**__****Hiccup shifts to get out of bed... then pauses... sensing** **that something is wrong.** **He peels back the covers slowly. What he sees startles,** **horrifies, and overwhelms him - all at once.**

"What is it?" Jamie asked.

"What's wrong?" Rapunzel is holding their breaths. Val and Older Hiccup knew what was coming, as did Kura, Sakura, Estrella and Tsu. But why ruin it for everyone?

_**ON THE BARE FLOOR** **His booted foot touches down. Followed by a mechanical** **prosthetic in place of his second leg. **__**It's an ingenious** **spring-loaded replacement, made of wood and iron.** __**Toothless lands by the bed and approaches calmly, sniffing** **the new leg. He raises his eyes to meet Hiccup's, seemingly** **aware of what Hiccup is going through.** **Hiccup braces himself on the bedpost and tries to stand on** **it. He winces and stifles the pain...** _

**Hiccup  
Okay... okay...**

..._**but stumbles with the first step. Toothless catches** **Hiccup's fall with his head... and slowly lifts him up,** **stabilizing him.** _

**Thanks bud.**

**__****Hiccup leans on him like a crutch. They take a few steps** **together.** **Their missing parts form a poetic silhouette as they make** **their way toward the door.** **Hiccup pries it open (as he did in the opening scene),** **revealing a MONSTROUS NIGHTMARE flapping outside the door.** **Hiccup YELPS and slams the door closed. He turns to** **Toothless, alarmed.**

**Toothless? Stay here.**

**__****Hiccup pauses... and cracks the door open again. He peeks** **outside, his eyes widening. He allows to door to swing open,** **revealing...** **... the Monstrous Nightmare, carrying Snotlout on its back.**

**Snotlout**  
**Come on guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!**

_**A class of newbie dragon riders follow him through frame on a** **variety of dragons, pulling back the curtain on an amazing** **vista in which:** **Vikings and dragons mill about by the dozen, basking on the** **rooftops, weaving along the plaza. No one seems upset, there** **isn't a sword in sight.** **Under the framework of a MASSIVE BARN, a Nadder BLASTS fire** **onto a metal brace. **_

_**It steps back to let a Viking hammer it** **into shape. Nearby, a Gronkle lands, carrying a tree trunk in** **his mouth. He shows a Viking what he's found. The Viking pats** **his head. Another Viking backs a Zippleback into a stall to** **check it for size.** **Hiccup takes a step outside, finding Stoick waiting for him** **on the step.** _

**Hiccup**  
**I knew it. I'm dead.**

"That's what I want my paradise to be like..." Hiccup said, "no dragon killing, peace...are you sure I didn't die."

Sakura laughed, "Look at it this way. If you were dead. Then why is he," she gestured towards Older Hiccup, "here?"

"Okay, so I didn't die."

**__****Stoick laughs.**

**Stoick**  
**No, but you gave it your best shot.**

**__****He puts his arm around Hiccup, steadying him. He gestures to** **the transformed village.**

"From killing to training. War to Peace. It's Autumn who brings change, when we need it most of all." Kura said. She blinked when everyone stared at her.

"Who said that?" Monty asked.

Kura smiled, "I DID!"

"She can get very poetic, when she wants." Sakura explained.

**So? What do you think?**

**__****Hiccup just shrugs, amazed.** **Below, the plaza, villagers take notice.**

**Viking #1**  
**Hey look! It's Hiccup!**

**__****They rush over, surrounding him with a hero's welcome.**

**Viking #2**  
**Hiccup, how you doin' mate?**

**Viking #3**  
**It's great to see you up and about.**

**S****toick**  
**Turns out all we needed was a little more of... **

_**He motioned to all of Hiccup.**_

**...this.**

**Hiccup**  
**You just gestured to all of me.**

**Gobber (o.s.)**  
**Well. Most of you.**

**__****Gobber pushes through the crowd, beaming proudly.**

**That bit's my handiwork. With a little Hiccup flare thrown in. You think it'll do?**

**Hiccup**  
**I might make a few tweaks.**

"ACK! And after all that hard work!" Gobber sobbed dramatically.

"Oh," Hiccup snorted, "stop it. We know you don't mind."

Gobber chuckled and stopped his dramatic crying.

**__****The Vikings all laugh as ****Astrid appears and jabs Hiccup in the arm. Hiccup recoils** **with a grumble.**

**Astrid**  
**That's for scaring me.**

**Hiccup**  
**What, is it always going to be this way? Cause...**

**__****She grabs him aggressively... **

"And you're still just as violent..." Older Hiccup muttered.

**_Astrid kisses Hiccup._**

**... I could get used to it.**

"HICCUP AND ASTRID SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Several of the kids, Jack, and Kura sang once again.

**__****Gobber presents Hiccup with a rebuilt saddle, rigging, and** **tail.**

**Gobber**  
**Welcome home.**

"You made that?" Hiccup asked, feeling touched, he turned to his future self, "He made that?"

Older Hiccup nodded, smiling at Gobber.

**__****Suddenly, Toothless pounces on the crowd, crushing several** **unsuspecting Vikings under his weight.**

**Viking**  
**Night Fury, get down!**

_**Toothless eyes the new tail excitedly, tongue wagging. Amidst** **the groans and grumbles, Hiccup and Astrid exchange a** **sheepish grin.** _

_**CLOSE ON** **CLOSE ON** **Hiccup's prosthetic foot, snapping into the modified stirrup.** _

_**The two pieces click together, forming a single shape. With**** Toothless, he's whole again. He rotates the pedal.** **The new tail opens. Bright red with a skull and Viking horns** **emblazoned on it. Hiccup approves.** _

_**CUT BACK TO REVEAL...** **Hiccup and Toothless, saddled up and ready to fly. Astrid** **backs her Nadder into position.** _

**Hiccup**  
**You ready?**

**__****Toothless SNORTS an excited 'yes!'** **From his mount, Hiccup looks out over the changed world.**

"I did all that?" Hiccup asked.

"It's why you represent change. Sure, Merida also faced it, but what you did Hiccup," Sakura said, "no one else could have done it. At least not the way you did."

**Hiccup (v.o.)  
****This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three.**

_**They LEAP into the bright blue sky, together as one. Astrid** **follows, giving chase.**_

**Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The people that grow here are even more so.**

**__****Hiccup and Astrid race their dragons through the village -** **under eaves, over rooftops, down cliff-sides, and between** **ship masts. It's a high energy, romantic dance of sorts.**

**The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have...**

**__****Their fellow recruits join them as they take to the open sky,** **rocketing far above the village. The Northern sky swirls with** **blazing, multicolored dragons.** **Hiccup and Toothless break from the pack, spinning into the** **blinding sun.**

**...Dragons.**

_**Fade to White.**_

* * *

The screen faded and Kura smiled.

"And that was How To Train Your Dragon!" She beamed.

Everyone looked at Hiccup, his left leg still in place, and turned back to the screen when Estrella coughed.

"Our next movie puts a twist on a classic fairy-tail..." She shot Rapunzel a glance, "Rapunzel."

"After we watch Tangled, we will take a break to get to know each other a bit more. Just because we're watching the events in all your lives, doesn't mean we actually know each other well." Sakura said and the lights faded once more before the screen lit up once again.

**Kura: We have finished HTTYD, get ready to watch Tangled. Review and we will see you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Let's Watch the Movies!

Telling One of the Many Stories of Rapunzel

"Wait," Rapunzel said, "you said it put a twist on RAPUNZEL?"

Kura nodded, "Once upon a time, in a far away land, their lived a poor family. A man and his wife, who was expecting a child. But she refused to eat anything but Rapunzel Lettuce. The man searched for the plant and found it, in the home of none other, than Mother Gothel. Gothel told him that should she give him her plant, and the child was born a girl, they would name her Rapunzel and she'd be given to Gothel as payment. The man took the offer and hoped that by some miracle, should he have a daughter, he wouldn't have to give her up. A few months later, his wife gave birth to a girl. That very night, Gothel appeared, and took Rapunzel far from home."

Estrella continued off one of the many variations of 'Rapunzel.' "Rapunzel grew up to a beautiful young woman, with a voice to match. Little did she realize, it was her singing that brought her prince to her. Every night since they met, the Prince would hold his hand out, and call out in a regal voice, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" And Rapunzel always did."

"Until the day Gothel found out," Sakura said, "and out of rage, she cut Rapunzel's hair and sent the girl off to the forest to perish."

"The night she cut Rapunzel's hair, her Prince returned. He called out, "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" And a long trail of silky hair fell from the top of the tower. The Prince climbed up, expecting to find Rapunzel. Instead he found Mother Gothel." Tsu added.

"The Prince realized he'd been fooled. Gothel blinded him and threw him out the tower. He was lucky to have survived. But he couldn't see a thing. He blindlessly wandered the forest, when he heard a familiar voice vocalizing." Kura said.

"He followed the voice and found Rapunzel. He told her he couldn't see, that he was blinded by Mother Gothel. Rapunzel planted a kiss to his eyes, and," Estrella snapped her fingers, "he could see again."

"The Prince was grateful for this and asked Rapunzel to be his bride. Rapunzel said yes, and the Prince took her back to her home, having heard of the family who lost their only child. Rapunzel and her family were reunited at last." Sakura said.

"But what of Mothe Gothel?" Tsu asked, "Well, some say she fell out of the tower and to her death. Some say she went mad and was never heard of again. Whatever the reason, Rapunzel and her Prince lived happily ever after. The end."

Rapunzel, Eugene and the rest of the Tangled cast looked at them.

"And that's only one version of the Rapunzel stories. Now, onto Tangled!" Kura cheered.

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Let's Watch the Movies

**I have been getting questions and requests about having Jackunzel and Mericcup. Well, I said this before, and I believe it's in the summary, the only pairings there will be are (faint) Hiccstrid and EugenexRapunzel. I don't want to hear any complaints. My decision is final. If you wanna complain, do it tomorrow. It's April 28. My birthday. Got it?! -Kura.**

Tangled Part 1

Kura smiled as the next movie loaded.

_**We zoom in on a wanted poster in a forest. The man on it looks like Eugene, but with a messed up nose. The poster reads: WANTED- Flynn Rider.**_

**Flynn (v.o.)**  
**This is the story of how I died.**

"Wait, what?!" Several people shot a look at Eugene.

"What?" He asked lifting his hands, "I almost DID DIE! SEVERAL TIMES!"

**Don't worry, this is actually**  
**a very fun story. And the truth is, it isn't even mine.**  
**This is the story of a girl named,  
****(beat)  
Rapunzel.  
****And it starts, with the sun.**

_**We zoom in on the sun. A single drop of sunlight falls from it and towards the Earth.**_

**Now, once upon a time, a single**  
**drop of sunlight fell from the heavens.**  
**And from this small drop of sun,**

**_We see a golden, lily like, flower bloom._**

**grew a magic, golden, flower.**  
**It had the ability to heal the sick,**  
**and injured.**

_**We see an old woman walk over to the flower, her hood up, concealing some, but not all, of her face.**_

**Oh, you see that old woman,**  
**over there?**  
**You might want to remember her.**  
**She's kind of important.**

_**We see an island. A kingdom fades onto it. **_

**Well, centuries pass and a hop**  
**skip and a bump right away there grew a kingdom.**

_**We zoom in on a painting of a man and woman in regal clothing.**_

**The kingdom was ruled by a beloved**  
**King and Queen.**

_**Fade to the Queen's chambers. She's in her bed, the King at her side. She looks about nine months pregnant.**_

**And the Queen, well she was about**  
**to have a baby,**  
**and she got sick,**  
**really, sick.**  
**She was running out of time.**  
**And that's when people usually start**  
**to look for a miracle.**

_**The villagers and guards can be seen searching for something.**_

**Or in this case, a magic golden flower.**

_**We see the old woman from before approach a cover that looks somewhat like a bush, but a very badly made bush.**_

**Ahhh, I told you she'd**  
**be important.**

_**The woman lowers her hood, revealing an elderly Gothel.**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kura shrieked, "IT'S THE OLD WOMAN FROM MY DREAMS! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID CANDY! STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!"

As she yelled, she pointed to the Gothel in the screening room.

Gothel growled as everyone else laughed.

**You see instead of sharing the**  
**suns gift,**  
**this woman, Mother Gothel,**  
**hoarded it's healing power**  
**and used it to keep herself**  
**young for hundreds of years.**  
**And all she had to do,**  
**was sing a special song.**

**Gothel  
Flower gleam and glow,**  
**let your power shine**  
**Make the clock reverse,**  
**bring back what once was mine**  
**What once was mine**

_**As she sings, the flower glows. Gothel becomes younger and sighs in content as she finishes the song.**_

**Flynn (o.v.)  
All right, you get the jist. She sings**  
**she turns young, creepy, right?**

Everyone snickers at the pissed look on Gothel's face.

_**Suddenly, footsteps can be hears. In her haste, Gothel covers up to flower, only to knock the cover off with her lantern. We see a guard running over and catching a glimpse of the flower.**_

**Guard  
We've found it!**

_**Gothel sneers as the guards dig it out and take it away. We fade to the flower, which is dropped into a bowl of liquid and given to the Queen.**_

**Flynn (o.v.)  
The magic of the golden flower,**  
**healed the queen.**

_**We fade to a baby girl with golden hair. A plush chameleon is held over her head by the Queen. The chameleon toy looks a lot like a stuffed Pascal. The baby girl giggled as she played with, or tried to eat, her own foot. The Queen laughed and picked up the infant.**_

**A healthy baby girl,**  
**a princess was born.**  
**With beautiful golden hair.**

_**The King joined them and placed a tiara on the girl's head. The infant giggled and the crown tilted over.**_

**I'll give you a hint.**  
**That's Rapunzel.**

_**We see the King and Queen, Rapunzel in her arms, walk out to their balcony. There, a single lantern sits. Together, the King and Queen lift it into the air.**_

**To celebrate her birth, the King and**  
**Queen launched a flying lantern into the sky.**  
**For that one moment,**  
**everything was perfect.**  
**And then that moment ended.**

_**Gothel entered the King and Queen's room and headed over to Rapunzel's bed. The baby was sleeping peacefully.**_

**Flower, gleam and glow,**

**_As she sang, Rapunzel's hair started to glow. Gothel smiled as she got younger. She pulled a lock of the golden hair..._**

**let your powers shine**

**_...and cut it off._**

**Make the clock re...  
****(shocked)  
HUH!**

_**Gothel looked shocked as the hair turned brown. She then decided to grab the infant, who began to wail, took one look at the now woken King and Queen, and left with a swish of her cape.**_

"Drama much?" Tsu muttered and mimicked Gothel swishing her cape.

"I DON'T DO THAT A LOT!" Gothel snapped.

"I beg to differ." Estrella said, "You do it...was it 3 times? in this movie."

"About 3 times I believe." Kura said.

**Gothel broke into the castle and stole**  
**the child, just like that...gone.**

"KIDNAPPER! RUN AWAY!" Kura yelled as she, Estrella, and all the kids scrambled laughing their heads off and screaming in mock fright.

Everyone turned to Sakura and Tsu. Both shrugged.

**The Kingdom searched and searched,**  
**but they could not find the Princess.**  
**But deep within the forest**

**_We head into the forest and eventually come upon a tower._**

**In a hidden tower.**  
**Gothel raised the child**  
**as her own.**

_**We zoom in on a keyhole, the glowing is coming from the other side. We enter in time to see a young Rapunzel singing as Gothel brushes her hair, which is glowing with a golden, bright as the sun, glow.**_

**Young Rapunzel****  
...bring back what was lost, what once**  
**was mine, what once was mine.**

**Flynn (o.v.)  
Gothel had found her new magic flower.**

**_Gothel sighed in content as she got younger._**

**But this time she was determined**  
**to keep it hidden.**

**Young Rapunzel  
Why can't I go outside?**

**_Gothel continued to brush Rapunzel's hair as she spoke._**

**Gothel  
The outside world is a dangerous place.**  
**Filled with horrible, selfish people.**

"Ya know," Sakura said, "Gothel is partly right."

Everyone gaped at her.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura explained, "There are bad things in the worlds. People do get hurt. But that's the point. There hasn't truly been one time in history, where everything is peaches and cream. Some things have left, some are still around but not as much. The world is dangerous, but life is full of risks. The question is whether or not you choose to take those risks."

**You must stay here, where you're safe.**  
**Do you understand, flower?**

**Young Rapunzel  
Yes, Mommy.**

**Flynn(o.v.)  
But the walls of that tower,**  
**could not hide everything.**

_**A young Rapunzel could be seen silently walking past Gothel's room, the woman sound asleep,**_

"ATTACK!"

Everyone looks behind them. The kids, Kura and Estrella are armed with Nerf dart guns. They cock the weapons in unison, and fire at Gothel, who shrieked at the styrofoam and rubber darts hit her.

Everyone else laughs at her misfurtune.

"SUCCESS!"

The Nerf gun holders run away from Gothel's reach, smile on their faces, and reload the guns.

'Oh no...' Gothel's eyes widened as she saw the guns being reloaded.

**_and towards a window. She opened the shutters and sighed happily as thousands up thousands of lanterns lit the sky._**

The women sighed (even a few Vikings though they deny it) cooed at the happiness the child seemed to have for that one thing: the lanterns.

**Each year on her birthday, the King**  
**and Queen released thousands of lanterns**  
**into the sky.**  
**In hope that one day, their lost**  
**Princess, would return.**

* * *

"Well?" Kura beamed, "What do you think so far?"

"I want to hurt Gothel, too. But I want to make lasting damage."

"I want to freeze her."

"I want to have Toothless bite her, but I'm worried she'd make him sick."

"Like when he ate that eel?"

"EXACT- wait, when did he eat an eel?!"

"Oops." Kura smiled sheepisly, "Let's just say, eels, make dragons sick."

Hiccup nodded slowly.

Gothel growled as the Big Four discussed different ways of hurting/exterminating her.

Kura and Estrella giggled at the pissed look on her face as the screen faded to the next scene.

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Let's Watch the Movies

**Hillary STH Fan- Feel free to join in! *hands over a Nerf gun with lots of ammo* It's much more fun to torment!~Kura.**

* * *

**Tangled part 2**

**_The scene switches to day time. We see a small green chameleon (Pascal) run outside a window and hide behind a painted pot. He pants silently as he blends in with a painted flower. The shutters are thrown open to reveal a seventeen year old Rapunzel.* _**

**Rapunzel  
****HAH!  
****_She blinks when she sees her little chameleon isn't there.  
_****Hmm, Well I guess Pascal's**  
**not hiding out here.**

_**Pascal chuckles as Rapunzel leaves but then squeaks when he is grabbed by his tail by Rapunzel's hair. And speaking of Rapunzel, she was currently hanging upside down.**_

"I'm guessing playing hide-n-seek won't be easy with you?" Jamie asked Rapunzel. She giggled, "Back then, maybe not. But now... you might have a chance."

**Rapunzel  
GOTCHA!  
****_She turned rightside up, and realeses Pascal from her hair.  
_****That's twenty two for me.**  
**How about twenty three,**  
**out of forty five?**

"Damn..." Kura gaped at the brunette, "You won that many times?! I never win!"

Sakura chuckled as her hikari pouted, "Oh, quit being a big baby."

"I wasn't! I was just stating a fact!"

**__****Pascal shakes his head.**

**Okay, well, what do you want to do?**

_**Pascal smiles eagerly and uses his tail to point out the window.**_

**Yeah, I don't think so.**  
**I like it in here and so do you.  
****__****Pascal shoots her a deadpanned look and blows a raspberry. Rapunzel shot him a look and sighed inaudibly before picking him up.**  
**Oh, come on Pascal, it's**

"I agree with Pascal," Sakura muttered, "who wants to spend their lives indoors?"

"You're one to talk," Kura scoffed, "you spent your life outside!"

"So, I had more to do, plus, I get bored if I'm not outside. I can tolerate being inside for some time, which is why after this movie, I'm outta here for a few hours."

Kura huffed but made no further comment.  
**not so bad in there.**

_**Guitar music starts to play. Our eyes see Rapunzel's hair as the words**_

_**TANGLED**_

_**appear on the screen.**_

**Rapunzel (doing her chores as she sings)****  
****7a.m. the usual morning line-up.  
****Starting the chores I sweep ****'til the floors all clean.  
****Polish and wax, do laundry and ****mop and shine up.  
****Sweep again, and by then it's**** like 7:15. **

"You get your chores done fast, unlike someone I know," Sakura and Tsu shot their lights a look. However some of the Burgess kids look sheepish. Actually, Jack does too, "Really? You guys, too?"

**So I'll read a book, ****or maybe two or**** three.****  
_Rapunzel can be seen grabbing three books. Then she goes on to paint.  
_****I'll** **add a few new paintings to my gallery.  
****I'll play guitar, and knit, and cook ****and**** basically.****  
_Rapunzel plays a chord on her painted guitar, she knits a riddiculously long scarf and cooks.  
_Wonder when will my life, begin.  
**

**Then after lunch, it's puzzles,****and ****darts and**** baking.  
****_Rapunzel puts together a puzzle, throws a dart, and balances three pies, one in each of her hands and one on her head._****  
papier-mâché,  
**_**Rapunzel scares Pascal with a giant papier-mâché version of her head,  
**_**a bit of ballet,  
**_**Rapunzel twirls but gets tangled up in her own hair and falls over. Her hand rises and moves a chess piece. Pascal's jaw drops.  
**_**and ch****ess.  
****Pottery, and ventriloquy, candle making.  
**_**Rapunzel, with Pascal's help, makes another pot. She then uses him like a ventriloquist's puppet and makes another candle. Even though we can see she has hundreds already.**_

**Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch.  
****Take a climb, sew a dress,  
**_**Pascal isn't too happy about his new dress. Rapunzel then picks up the same books as she did before, but now she seemed to lack to energy and joy she had earlier. She wants to paint some more, but she's painted so many things, there's hardly a spot left.  
**_**and I'll re-read the books.  
****If I have time to spare, I'll paint the wall ****some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere. **

_**We see Rapunzel's hair hanging all over. We head up and see Rapunzel sitting on a rafter, brushing the last of her hair.  
**_**And then I'll brush, and brush, and brush, ****and brush my hair.  
****Stuck in the same place ****I've always been.  
****And I'll keep wondering, and wondering, ****and wondering... **

**Wondering, just when will my life begin? **

_**Rapunzel runs over to the window.  
**_**Tomorrow night, the lights will appear.  
****Just like they do on my birthday, ****each year. **

_**She turns to her newest painting. One of herself sitting on a tree, her golden hair falling behind her as she watches the lanterns floating in the sky.  
**_**What is it like out there, ****where they glow?  
****Now that I'm older.  
Mother ****might just let me go.**

**_We cut to Flynn and the Stabington brothers. The trio are running on a roof, and stop on a certain one._**

**Flyyn  
Wow!**  
**I could get used to a view like this.**

**Stabbington brother  
Flynn, come on.**

**Flynn  
Hold on.  
_He holds up a finger._**  
**Yep, I'm used to it.**  
**Guys I want a castle.**

**Stabington brother  
We do this job, you could**  
**buy your own castle.**

_**Flynn is lowered into the castle. **_

"MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!" Estrella yelled. Mission Impossible music plays, and she, Kura and the kids sneak up behind Gothel, armed with their Nerf guns.

"FIRE!"

"NOT AGAIN!" Gothel shrieks as she's hit with the darts.

_**The guards are none the wiser as he appears behind them, grabs Rapunzel's crown and puts it in his satchel.**_

**Flynn (casually)  
****Oh, hay fever?**

**Guard  
****Yeah.**  
**Huh?**  
**Wait, wait.**  
**Hey, wait!**

The guard from the scene groaned as everyone else chuckled. Rapunzel shot Eugene a look. He gave her a sheepish look.

_**Flynn and the brothers run as fast as they can. They're heading towards the forest.**_

**Flynn  
****Can't you picture me in a castle of ****my own?  
****I mean, I certainly can.**  
**Oh, the things we've seen and**  
**it's only eight in the morning.**  
**Gentlemen, this is a very big day.**

"So?" Kura giggled, "What do you think will happen next?"

"Er...more singing?" Caleb suggested.

Estrella smiled, "That pretty much happens in all Disney movies.* Some don't, but some don't."

**Review!**

***Rapunzel says "Tomorrow night, the lights will appear, just like they do on my birthday each year..." So when she sing's When Will My Life Begin, she is technically 17.**

***Come on, you know this is true! How many Disney movies have music? Pretty much all of them! Every single one I've seen has singing or music. Of course, all movies have music, but you should know what I mean.**


End file.
